


Its So Warm and Hurtful

by Wholesome_Kermit



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ;), A bit of underaged drinking, Alternate Universe - High School, And nogla and some characters are barely in here, Angst, Break Up, Btw evan and jon are only in a couple of chapters, Btw smitts mom is homophobic, But ill lowkey make her have character development, But its like one chapter, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Heart Break, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I dont write for them much but theyre there, Idk im bad at it lmao, John was lowkey pinning at the beggining, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Oops, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, Vomiting, Wisdom Teeth, You can see my improvement throughout the chapters lmao, im really gay so im making them really gay, look - Freeform, maybe smut?, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 19,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Smitty is head over heals for John. That's no lie. But will things change for the two teenagers?Also: Smitty loves John and John loves Smitty and this is their highschool drama story.(P.S: This is mostly about John and Smitty's teenage relationship, it doesn't really focus on highschool :) )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably like "F U CK SHES AT ANOTHER FUCKIN HIGHSCHOOL AU JESUS CHRIST" but you're also like "F U CK SHES MAKING ANOTHER FUCKIN HIGHSCHOOL AU YES" (probably not but oh well) BUT YES HERE I AM!!
> 
> It's going to be like Purple Flowers minus the pastels and a lot  
> More  
> Angst
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> Anyway yes yes yes
> 
> There's going to be smut ;)
> 
> Not a lot because holy fuck im horrible at smut because I'm a middle schooler and a virgin lmao
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this story because I need attention :D
> 
> Jk I just hope you enjoy the story
> 
> I love you all! :D <3 <3
> 
> \- Kay
> 
>  
> 
> P.S
> 
> Kay isn't my real name just so you know heheh

Smitty groaned as he slammed his hand on his alarm clock. He sat there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. He heard a soft knock on his door.

(get ready for smitty name reveal)

"Jaren, you awake?" His mom asked as she opened the door slowly, revealing his face. He hummed "Yeah.. I'm awake, kinda." he said. "Okay, get ready, it's twenty past seven." She replied, closing the door softly. He waited for a moment, hearing her foot steps pat away down the hall. Smitty sat up, staring at the wall, trying to stay awake.

He felt his phone buzz beside him, he smiled as he read the text.

 

 **John:** _hey I'm picking you up so get your gay ass ready._

 **Smit:** _ok boss_

 

He threw the sheets off his legs, shivering when he put his bare feet on the cold floor. 

X o X o X o

He pulled his door open, grabbing his backpack and walking out, closing the door behind him.

He walked down the new hallway, his family recently moved to the place, lucky for him, his friend, John was at the school he transferred to so he wasn't totally alone. He stepped into the dining room, seeing his mom pour syrup on a stack of pancakes. "Oh, Hey!" His mom said, picking the bottle of the gooey liquid back up and putting it on the table. 

"Hi." Smitty replied, putting his back pack on the floor and sitting in the wooden chair.

After eating breakfast, he heard two honks outside his house.

He smiled brightly, "That's John, bye mom." he said, putting his back pack on his back and heading for the door.

"Bye! Have a good first day!" she called back, smiling as she watched her son close the door behind him.

 

He ran down the steps, almost tripping as he ran to his best friends car. 

"Hey." John said as Smitty closed the car door beside him as he sat in his seat. "Hey." Smitty replied, throwing his backpack in the back seat and buckling up. 

John put the key in the hole, turning it making the car rumble as it started. Smitty let out a sigh "Ready for this shitty school year." he said, looking over to meet John's eyes. John nodded, turning his head to the road and pushing his foot on the gas pedal. 

They drove off to the school, laughing and dancing to the music like dorks they were. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 fucking teachers asked if me and my friend were dating im so done
> 
>  
> 
> the song is Flamingo my Kero Kero Bonito if your wondering

**_Clap clap clap_ **

_How many shrimps do you have to eat?_

 

Smitty laughed, "This song?" he asked, turning to the driver. "Yeah, its like the LGBT anthem, and like, you're gay!" John said, letting out a laugh. Smitty rolled his eyes " _Sure._ " he said sarcastically.

 

_**Clap clap clap** _

_Before you make your skin turn pink?_

_Eat too much and you'll get sick. Shrimps are pretty rich._

 

 

Smitty crossed his arms, a smile growing on his lips as the flute started playing, "This song sucks." He said, looking over at John again. "Ey, i didn't make it." John shrugged. 

 

As the flute played on, making the Japanese words start, Smitty began to think in his head.  _'Do you think anyone else is gay?'_ he thought to himself. He slightly shrugged, still listening to the music. 

 

_Black, white, green or blue_

_Show off your natural hue_

_Flamingo, oh oh oh_

 

Smitty hummed, still thinking. He stopped humming to listen to the music, smiling big and bright.

 

_If your multicolored, that's cool too_

_You don't need to change, it's boring being the same_

_Flamingo, oh oh oh_

_You're pretty either way!_

 

"You're probably right, this is anthem." Smitty whispered to himself. 

The song repeated its words, Smitty getting lost in his mind.

 

Smitty lurched forward when the car came to a screeching stop. "John!" Smitty said, making John laugh. "You weren't listening to me and this was the only option." Smitty rolled his eyes again, grabbing his backpack from the backseat and throwing the car door open. John giggled at his anger, doing the same. John ran up behind him, "Jeez, angry much." he mumbled. Smitty laughed "You almost made me fly out the car!" He pointed out, obviously not angry. "And overdramatic!" John said, himself smiling. 

 Smitty laughed again, looking at the big school.

"New school, probably still gonna be horrible." Smitty said out loud. John shrugged "It's okay, not the best." Smitty looked at the entrance of the high school, some teens still standing outside, talking to eachother and some were heading inside. 

"Lets go in, shall we?" John asked, looking down at the shorter man.

Smitty nodded "Yeah," he said "Yeah, let's do it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyheyhey author is sick and dying 
> 
> Yay
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day bidud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also based on a dream I had
> 
> (It wasn't about the bbs)
> 
> Legit this is what happened and this is what I remember from it
> 
> f u c K my dreams r really sweet lamoo

_"Line up." A voice said above John. Speaking of John, a blindfold was over his eyes, a knot on the back on his bleached hair._

_He felt the first person hug him, a slight squeeze. He smiled, putting his arms up to pat the clothed arms. He felt the arms snake away from him, soft pats of shoes moving away from him._

_John sighed quietly as the process went on, the last person coming up and putting their arms around him and pressing their face against the top of his head. He felt the person press a kiss against the top of his hair. He hummed softly at the sweet gesture._

_"John.." The voice whispered._

_"Smit?" John asked._

_"Wake up." Smitty said._

_"What?" John mumbled._

_"Wake up." Smitty said again. Those two words repeated over and over again until they got quieter._

 

John slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his ceiling, sighing as he realised he was in his room. He rolled on his side and checked the time. 

**_10:34 P.M._ **

Did he sleep that long? John fell asleep at maybe 6 o'clock, how did it get to 10 P.M? 

He sighed sleepily and rolled on his back, looking up at the ceiling. It was too dark for his liking. Too quiet. He sighed again, maybe he would just have to wait it out until the next morning.

But John knew something.

That person in that dream that kissed him wasn't Smitty.

Only because..

 

He's  _totally_ straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but i was bored
> 
> omg omg ong she's not dead..
> 
> Yeeeee I'm alive and healthy ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored so I may write more chapters idk I have a 4 day weekend and I'm sick so HUU

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

 

 

John slammed his hand on his alarm clock "Shut up." he groaned, rubbing his hand across his face.

Sometimes he wished he wasn't 17 and had to go to school.

It fucking  _sucked._

He rolled out of bed, shoving the sheets off of him, stumbling to his closet. He took a look at the clothes he had and picked a shirt and then going to his dresser and grabbing some pants. He stripped his clothes he was wearing before off and put the clean ones on. 

He went to his bathroom, doing his routine, and walking out. He cursed quietly as he ran into the wall, "Fuck me." he whispered, backing away. He slipped on his shoes, grabbing his back pack and walking out his door. 

He grabbed his keys, walking to the front door and opening it. He closed it behind him as he unlocked his car.

He locked the door behind him and jogged slightly to the car, getting in the drivers seat. He turned it on (he wished people were this easy to turn on) and buckled up. He drove out of the drive way, heading the way to his school. 

°

°

°

He drove into the schools parking lot, parking his car and getting his stuff and getting out. 

He ran to the front of his school, seeing a couple of people there. He walked in, heading to his locker.

"Hey." He heard Smitty say as he put in the combination. John was startled for a little, only to remember the dream he had the night before. "Hey." He repeated quietly. "What class are you heading to?" He asked. "Math." John said quickly, grabbing his stuff and closing his locker, he didn't want to remember having his best friend kiss him on the head. John liked girls. Not guys.

Smitty looked at him "You okay?" He asked, usually John wouldn't shut the fuck up, he was funny and happy, but he seemed like he didnt want to talk to Smitty at the moment. 

"Fine." John replied, walking away. Smitty stated after him as he walked to his math class. 

John felt kinda guilty for just leaving his friend there, but then again,  _he had a fucking dream about Smitty kissing his head._

He sighed as he walked into the classroom, going to his seat and dropping his stuff next to it. 

°

°

°

At lunch, John grabbed his tray of food and went to go sit at the table with the rest of his group of friends, including Jon, Evan, Brian, Nogla, and Brock. 

He sat down "What up fuckies?" He asked casually, sitting down across from Brian. "Hey other fucky." Brian said, smiling at John. He popped a tator tot into his mouth, humming as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Smitty. He swallowed his food, "What?" he asked his friend, looking around the table slightly, seeing as no one cared about what was happening. 

"Can I talk to you," Smitty asked, "Please." 

John furrowed his eyebrows in concern "Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked him, standing up from the table. He noticed Jon and Evan looked at the two. He ignored them though.

"I need ask you something in private." Smitty explained, dragging John away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk abt the misfits podcast and how Smitty said he got his fashion from John and that they have quote "cute little Skype calls" like why do you do this two me Smitty
> 
> Yeehaw motherfuckers
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what
> 
> I'm fucking sick 
> 
> I have a stomach virus
> 
> Yayy

Smitty dragged John to the bathrooms, checking to see if anyone was in the stalls.

He sighed as he saw no one was, turning back to his friend "Can I ask you something?" 

John shrugged "Why not?" 

Smitty crossed his arms "Why are you avoiding me?" John copied Smitty "Why do you want to know?" 

"Because you're my friend," Smitty replied, "and friends don't just casually avoid other friends." He said, uncrossing his arms. "I.. Cant really tell you." John replied. 

"Why?" Smitty asked. 

John sighed, "I had a dream about you." He confessed, looking up to see Smittys confused face. "A.. Sex dream?" Smitty asked quietly.

"Wait, what? No! What the fuck?" John let out a laugh "No, no! It wasn't a sex dream, but it was awkward." 

"Wait, wait.. So.. You avoided me because of a dream?" Smitty questioned, "What?!" Smitty laughed.

John shrugged "Yeah basically." 

Smitty rolled his eyes, turning away from John to open the bathroom door, holding it open for John, and walking out. "Thats the most stupidest thing I've ever heard." Smitty said. "Yep." John agreed, looking down at his hands to see the chipped nail polish. He played with his rings for a bit, following Smitty to the lunch room. They walked in, Smitty waved bye and John as he walked away to another table, John waving back at him as he turned to go to the table he was at. 

"Hey." John said as he sat down, "Where were you?" Brock asked. 

"With Smitty." He replied.

"Is that his actual name?" Evan asked, turning away from Jon.

John shook his head, "Nah, his name is Jaren but people call him Smitty."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jon asked, making John choke on his food. "No!" John said frantically "I don't like guys!" Nogla started to laugh "Don't choke." he said. 

"What ever you say." Jon shrugged.

"Is Evan  _your_ boyfriend?" John asked back, making Jon's cheeks go red "No!" he said, looking at Evan before looking back at John. 

Evan smiled at the flustered man as he continued to eat "Lets talk about something different." Evan suggested.

Jon nodded quickly "Yeah." he agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like 2 months later in October because it's October and October is the best month, (besides December because thats my birthday monthshshshsh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the summary biihs

John sighed, sitting on his bed as he looked at his phone.

_**You have been invited to a group chat.** _

**8:67 P.M.**

**PartyAnimal111** : if ur reading this u have been invited to a party! It is now October since it's spooky month, I am having a Halloween party.

 **PartyAnimal111** : the adress is xxx on xxx street, I hope you can come!

 **PartyAnimal111** : its on Saturday October 4th, aka tomorrow

John closed out the app, resting his head against his pillow.

"John! Dinner!" His mom yelled. He sat up, getting out the bed and walked out his room.

*

*

*

 _'Really?'_ He heard Smitty ask through the phone.

"Yep, going to a party," he replied, bending down to put his shoes on "Are you coming?" He asked.

 _'I'll have to ask my parents, but I'm probably going.'_ Smitty said, he could hear him shuffle _"I'll go ask now.'_ He said, putting his phone on the bed.

"Okay." John replied, hearing Smitty walk out the room. A few minutes later, he heard Smitty come back, ' _I'm going!'_ John could hear the smile through Smitty's voice. John really didn't understand why he was so excited, it was just a party, Smitty's been to a party before. He smiled at the excited boy anyway "Nice." He replied, tying his shoe. 

 _'Will you pick me up for it, its at 8 pm.'_ Smitty asked. 

John shrugged "Sure, just be ready then."

 _'Okay! Bye!'_ Smitty said happily, a beeping going on as soon as he ended the call.

"He's  _too_ excited." John mumbled, turning off his phone and putting it in his pocket. He look at his clock. 

**_6:54 P.M._ **

 

John sighed, flopping down on his bed, getting his phone back out and he started to play on it.

 

**_A few hours later_ **

"Eight o'clock. Oh. Oh!" John got off his bed, grabbing his keys and running out the house. He said a quick "Bye" to his mom before he got into his car. Starting it up and driving to Smitty's house. 

He honked his horn, waiting for the dark haired boy to come out of the door. Once he did, he honked again, opening the door, and yelling "Get in bitch!" Smitty jogged to his car, getting in and closing the door. "You're stupid." He mumbled, buckling up. John rolled his eyes. "Ready?" He asked Smitty. He nodded, making John nod back as they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating more??? Ongjfj
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school tommorow :(

John parked his car at the house, looking up at it. "Big house." He said, making Smitty agree. "Lets go in?" Smitty asked, turning to John. "Get ready to see a bunch of drunk 17 year olds." He mumbled, turning his car off and getting out, waiting for Smitty. 

As soon as they got to the door, they opened it up.

"You were right, Jesus." Smitty looked around, it was only 9 o'clock but there were still girls trying to get on guys who, in their right mind, had no interest in them.  They walked in, closing the door behind them as the music got louder and louder. Smitty crossed his arms, "I don't see the hype in this party." He said.

John shrugged "Get drunk first." John replied, smiling at him.

"John!" John heard Brock say.

He was more surprised Brock was here then his name being called. "Yeah?" He askes, looking over to him. "Come." Brock said. 

John looked over to Smitty, "I'll be back." He said, making Smitty nod.

John took off with Brock, him leading John to his group of friends.

"What?" He asked as soon as Brock let go of him.

"So.. We have a question for you." Jon said, standing next to Evan, as usual, "Are you and Smitty, or who ever, dating?" he asked.

John crossed his arms, face slightly going red "No." He stated, turning away. He walked away, going to where he was with Smitty, but he saw him and someone else. He didn't really know the person he was with but he knew it was a guy and that guy was hitting on him. 

John didn't really know why it made him so angry, he just wanted the guy gone. Now and forever. Away from his friend.

He walked up to the two.

Smitty looked over, mouthing ' _help_ ' to him.

That's all John needed.

"Excuse me?" John asked. The man seemed to be startled by John's voice. "What?" He asked, crossing his arms "Me and shorty over here were just about to get it on." He said, looking over to Smitty. 

"Well 'shorty' here doesn't seem to like it, so if you could us both a favor, could you kindly fuck off?" He asked, cocking his head to the right a bit. 

The guy seemed mad. Angry. Angry at John "Is this your boyfriend, you a couple of fags?" He asked.

"No he's not, and why are you talking, you were just hitting on him!" John said.

The guy glared at him "Bitch." He mumbled before walking away. 

"Oh Jesus, thanks John." Smitty smiled, hugging John. 

"No problem." He said, hugging the boy back.

 

John liked to hug Smitty.

Probably even loved to hug him.

He didn't really like to hug people, but Smitty, he was an exception. 

He felt good wrapped in John's arms. 

But.. He didnt love Smitty.

No, no.

He only loved girls.

And only girls..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's always this random notes at the end of these ones and it's from the first chapter and idk why so if people see it im just telling you why rn
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly about John and his 'heterosexuality'
> 
> Notice I used it in quotes
> 
> We all know what's happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the summary? Please?

John liked to think.

He didn't think about depression or anything deep, but sometimes he would get called out in class while he was deep in thought.

He usually thought about his friends and what he was doing or why school was  _so fucking boring._ Sometimes he thought about specific people, sometimes Smitty,  ~~obviously,~~ or other times Evan and Jon and how they should be together. 

But most of all..

He thought about his sexuality.

Yeah, John thought girls were hot and he liked to do stuff to them (that came out wrong) but he had this weird connection to one of his friends. His friend being a specific young boy, but not that young, he had brown hair and sometimes he wore red and blue glasses. He was short, it made it easier for John to tease him about his height. And he was very memey. Do you know the boys name? Yep, you guessed it. 

**_Smitty._ **

He liked Smitty, he was his best friend. He's known him for a long time, but he never loved him.

Atleast, John never thought he did. 

John didn't have an interest in guys sexually, never thought about them that way never looked at them that way.

But Smitty was different.

He never really looked at Smitty like that, but ever since he got into highschool and Smitty moved closer to him, it started to get different.

"John?" Smitty asked, getting the boy out his trance.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking over to him. Smitty smiled, "Just seeing if you were dead or alive." 

Sometimes Smitty's smile made John feel warm and happy. It made him confused but happy.

They were currently sat on John's bed, it being Sunday and they were pretty bored, they also had to do homework.

Let's just say, those warm moments came more and more over the time he spent with Smitty, but he didn't love Smitty.

_He did not love him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DAB* ITS ALMOST 12 AM WHERE I LIVE AND I HAVE SCHOOL
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	9. Chapter 9

Well, John found out something.

He was pretty much the definition of bisexual panic.

And he didn't know how to tell anyone.

He already told Smitty and it went pretty well, but he doesn't know how to tell his friends, but he's about to.

Right now.

At the lunch table.

He sighed, "Guys?" He asked, the table looking at him.

"Something wrong?" Brock asked.

"Um, well, It's- I guess it's about me." He said, looking at his tray.

"What about?" Brian asked, "You're usually really loud."

John sighed "imbisexualandidontknowhowtohandleit." He said, putting his face in his hands.

"'Scuse me?” Jon asked, leaning on his hand.

John looked up“Girls and guys equal hot and I'm panicking because I may or may not think Smitty is hot and I'm totally confused about him, and it’s- ugh.”

Brock frowned, looking over at Brian who furrowed his eyebrows together in confused, “So, in conclusion, you like Smitty but you're confused about him?” Brian asked.

“Basically.” John muttered. “It’s okay, Jon is basically gay for Evan so no need to stress.” Brian replied, earning a ‘fuck you’ from Jon, who got a slight laugh from Evan.

“Just, don't scare Smitty away with your gayness for him, okay?” Brian joked.

John smiled, nodding at him, “Thanks for the advice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tries to ask Smitty out
> 
> Disclaimer: He doesnt

John sighed, it was a bit after school and he just wanted to sleep. He looked over, seeing his friend and he gave himself a mental pep talk before walking over to him. John tapped him on the shoulder, "Can I talk to you? In private?" He asked. Smitty nodded, letting him he dragged by John.

He took them over to a tree. He turned, putting Smittys hand down. "I- Can I ask you something?" He asked. Smitty nodded, "Of course you can." He replied softly.

"Um- well- I was wondering-  _fuck._ " John cursed. He looked over at the younger boy, who was more than confused.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." John muttered, taking one more glance at Smitty and turning away to walk away from him quickly. "Bye?" Smitty said, crossing his arms and walking away.

"I'm fucking stupid." John muttered, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets as he sighed and walked home. He didn't take his car so he had to go the long way to his house. 

He sighed once more, "I should just wait." He mumbled to himself, putting his earbuds in his ear and he turned on his phone, putting on some music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tried
> 
>  
> 
> Also I just had the sweetest day ever because of this guy
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	11. Chapter 11

John and Smitty didn't talk about what happened, but..

They did go to a dog park!

Smitty excitedly bounced as they went in, he smiled as he saw all the dogs running around to catch things and play. "You really enjoy dogs." John said, sticking his hands in his pockets. Smitty nodded, looking down as a dog came up to him, he laughed quietly as he bent down to pet it's fur. "Oh my God, you feel like a cloud." Smitty said, rubbing the dogs head. It shook its stubby tail, licking Smitty's hand before running away. 

"Sit?" Smitty asked, wiping his hand on his pants and looking at John. John nodded, guiding him to a bench. 

"So, what were you gonna ask me yesterday?" Smitty asked.

_Fuck_ John thought.

"Uh- well, it was more of a statement."

"What?"

"I like.. Wanna date someone, but I dont know if they like me."

Smitty gasped, smiling, "Who is she?" 

John stayed quiet.

"Who is  _he?_ " Smitty swing his legs a bit. 

"Um- can't tell you." John replied, stuffing his hands inbetween his legs. 

"Fine." Smitty sighed.

"You know them." John said, getting Smitty's attention, Smitty nodded, nudging John's side, "Won't tell a soul." 

"God, we sound like 5th graders." John laughed. Smitty nodded, watching as the dogs ran around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this bih 
> 
> -kay


	12. Chapter 12

John grew some fucking balls today.

Because he decided he's going to ask Smitty out. 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked towards Smitty. He tapped him on the shoulder. Smitty hummed, turning around, smiling when he saw John, "Yeah?"

John shifted, smiling nervously back, "Follow me." he said.

Smitty nodded, closing his locker and following John. 

They ended up going to a park. Not a dog park but.. Yeah. John turned around to face Smitty. "Okay, I need to tell you something." John muttered. Smitty nodded.

"I love you." He whispered.

"What?" Smitty asked.

"I love you." John said louder.

Smitty laughed, "I love you too."

John smiled, "Really?"

Smitty nodded, "Yeah, we've been friends for.. I don't know how long." 

John sighed, "No, no- I mean- I  _love_ you, I want to be with you, because like your so fucking beautiful and sometimes your an idiot and it's adorable and I just wanna date you." He said.

Smitty didn't talk for a bit and John gave up all hope. "John..." Smitty said softly. 

John sighed for maybe the hundredth time that day, "Its okay if you don't like me, we can still be friends, I just wanted to tell yo-" 

"Shut up." Smitty cut him off. 

John closed his mouth, "What?" He whispered.

"I love you too, I didn't get to say it." Smitty replied.

"Is this a dream?" John replied, the sides of his lips curling up. Smitty shook his head, putting his hands on John's face and bringing John's face towards his own. John could feel the happiness flow through his body as he connected their lips. Smitty sighed into the kiss, letting John pull him closer. He pulled away soon after. "No.." John whined, chasing Smitty's lips. Smitty laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to Johns lips before peeling himself away from John's body.  John felt happy, so fucking happy.

"Are we dating now?" John asked. 

Smitty nodded, "Yeah." 

John let out a happy noise, pressing his lips against Smitty's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just woke up ffffu
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok if u wanna watch a show about made up stuff (like warlocks, vampires ect) watch Shadowhunters please it's the best and it has a really gay couple (and really straight couples) and it's just UGH it's amazing :) so pls watch it

The next day, John happily sat down at the lunch table. "Why are you so happy?" Brock asked, turning to look at John. 

"I got a boyfriend!" He said, a smile growing on his face. 

"Smitty?"

"Yep!"

"Nice job, you manned up." Brian replied. 

John smiled again, listening as Evan talked about his hockey team. 

***

The rest of John's day was pretty okay, the best part being able to go home (with his boyfriend) and just sleep. He saw Smitty outside the school, swinging his legs as he sat on a bench. John jogged over to him, wrapping his arms around Smitty and making him jump. "Jesus Christ, our Lord and savior, you scared me." Smitty said, putting all his stuff back in his back pack. John snorted, "Whoops." 

Smitty looked up at him, "Your house, or mine?" He asked.

"Yours." John replied. 

Smitty nodded, patting on John's hands so they would move, and he got up. He put his bag on his back, putting his hand in John's as they turned to walk to his car. 

They drove to Smitty's house in a comfortable silence.

***

Smitty said a quick 'hi' to his mom, dragging John up the stairs to his room. He closed the door when they got in and they both collapsed on the bed. 

The Canadian turned over to John, putting his hands on John's face.

"Your hands are cold." John mumbled. 

Smitty shrugged, leaning in to press a kiss against John's lips.

John smiled, giving Smitty more kisses than he intended for there to be. 

"You taste like chapstick." Smitty mumbled against John's lips.

John hummed, pressing closer to the younger boy. 

"You like it." John replied back, wrapping his arms around Smitty's waist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	14. Chapter 14

The next day at lunch, John decided to sit with Smitty, so he wasn't at the table with his regular friends.

A girl came over, her name was Ava, she sat down in front of Brian.

Brian looked over, "Uh, hi?" He said, Everyone turning to look at her.

"Hi, can I ask you guys a question?" She asked, her blonde hair falling on her shoulders.

"She sounds like a generic white girl." Evan whispered to Jon, making him laugh.

"Sure." Brock said, smiling at Ava. 

"Who's the guy who sits here? The one with the bleached hair." She twirled one of her curls. 

"Oh, John." Brian replied.

Ava smiled, "Okay, well  _I_ want to ask him out so like ask him out for me." 

"What?" Everyone stared at her. Jon snorted, covering his mouth. 

Ava looked over at him, staring at him, "What?" She asked him. Jon just shook his head. She turned back to Brian and Brock. 

"Wait, he has a bo-" Brock started.

"Just remember to do it." Ava stood up, pulling her dress down and pushing her hair behind her shoulder. She walked away to go sit with her friends. 

"Welp, too bad for her." Evan mumbled. 

Brian look across the room to see John, he was laughing with Smitty, his smile big. 

"Yeah, she's not getting him." Brian replied. 

 

In the hall, Ava came up to John. "Hello." She said, playing with her hair.

"Hi, do I even know you?" John asked, putting away his books.

"No, but, I asked your friends about you." Ava replied.

John nodded, "Why?" He asked, not really caring about her at the moment. 

"Well, do you know what month it is?" She asked.

"February." John replied.

"Yeah and Valentine's Day is in February, so would you be my valentine?" She asked, making John freeze.

"Um.. No thanks." John said, getting the books he needed for his next class and he closed his locker. 

"What. Why?" Ava asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm dating someone." John said, quickly walking away from her, "Bye." He said.

"Ugh!" Ava turned, stomping away.

Jon and Evan heard the conversation, Jon started to laugh, "Get rejected, bitch." He said. Evan nodded, smiling as he watched as Ava talked to her friends. 

He could hear parts of their conversation.

"Just break them up." One girl said, flipping her hair, they all agreed. Ava nodded, smiling. 

"Dude." Evan shoved Jon. 

"What?" Jon asked.

Evan turned to him, "They're gonna break up John and Smitty." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof some bitch ass girl has came in lmao
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all best be ready to kill ava (no this is not the chapter they break up)

Ava walked around the corner of the school, her boots clicking when her foot touched the ground. She saw John with some boy. She smiled, about to call out for him when she saw John lean down to kiss the man. She crossed her arms, huffing as she turned back the way she came.

"He's gay?" She thought out loud. She stopped in her tracks, "Well, that's not a problem I cant fix, I'll make him straight." She uncrossed her arms, smiling as she saw her friends, "Girls! New plan!" She called out, running to them. 

 

John pulled away from Smitty, looking over to the corner. He thought he heard something. "Something wrong?" Smitty asked, his smile turning into a frown. John looked over, shaking his head "No." He said softly.

Smitty's smile came back as he leaned up to press another kiss against John's lips. 

 

The next day, Ava ran over to John, "Hi." She said sweetly, pushing her chest out a bit. John didnt look at her chest, not even her face. "So, valentine or no?" She asked, trying to make herself seem hot. John sighed, turning towards her. She smiled, practically breaking her back as she tried to make him pay attention to her boobs. "No." He said, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to my class." He said, faking a smile as he closed the locker, walking away.

"John! John." Evan ran to him, Jon beside him.

"Yeah?" John asked, looking at their panicked expression. 

"Okay, Ava? Yeah, you know her. She's trying to fucking break you and Smitty up." Jon said, whisper yelling the last part. 

John laughed, "That ain't happening." He replied, walking away.

"Yeah.." Evan said slowly, looking at Jon for a moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha ava is funny
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all best get ur fists

Ava stomped over to John, "Hey!" 

"Jesus Christ.. What do you want?!" John was starting to get annoyed at the girl. She wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"Why don't you like me? I saw you kissing that guy! I'm  _so_ much better than some guy who wears 3D glasses for a living!" She huffed. It was a couple days later and she still couldn't get John to like her, "You're obviously gay! I'm trying to make you straight but you won't work!" 

John stared at her, "First of all, I'm not gay, I'm bi and second of all just because I'm bi doesn't give you a chance with me. You act like a brat and you're trying to break me and my boyfriend up!" 

It was after school and John was waiting for Smitty.

Ava laughed, seeing the perfect opportunity.

"I'll just make you love me."

She leaned up, kissing him.

Smitty came to him at probably the worst time. "Hey- John?" 

Smitty stared at him, visibly hurt as he turned and ran away.

John pushed her off, "What the hell! God I would slap you if I could! You're such a bitch!" John ran after Smitty. 

 

"Smitty?" John slowed his pace as he saw Smitty sit by a tree.

"What?" Smitty mumbled, looking up at him. His glasses were off and his eyes were red.

"I'm so sorry, I didnt want this to happen."

"Our relationship or me seeing you kiss her?" Smitty scooted over when John sat down near him.

"Smit.. I love you. So much. I didnt want to kiss her. She kissed me." John said softly. 

"How am I supposed to believe that?!" Smitty stood up, putting his glasses on.

"Smitty-"

"No! No John, I don't believe you, you- you still kissed her." 

"Jaren-"

" _Don't_ call me that. Special people get to call me that. And right now, you're not even close to a special person." Smitty walked away, wiping his eyes. 

"No.." John stared at him. 

Anger started to boil up in him. 

 

He was going to fucking kill Ava. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMM nice angst
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	17. Chapter 17

John literally had to drag himself out of bed the next morning. Really not wanting to do anything any more.

He drove to school, parking his car and walking it. 

"John!" Ava said happily, clinging on his arm.

"Off." John pushed her off his arm, scooting away from her.

Ava pouted, and not the little cute pouts, "Are you still upset about that boy? C'mon it was for the best, you don't deserve him." She scoffed, trying to cling on to Johns arm again, failing.

"Back the fuck away." John turned to her, "I swear to God, I will get a fucking restraining order if you don't stop." John turned back, walking away from the girl. 

She crossed her arms, walking to her girl group, "I give up, he's too stubborn to love me!" she cried out, her friends going to comfort her. 

John stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking to his locker.

"Hey, you okay?" Brock asked, walking over to John.

"No." John mumbled back, grabbing his books.

Brock sighed, "I'm sorry John, that girl is a real brat." He rubbed John's back comfortably. John nodded, locking his locker after he closed it. Brock frowned, "I'll see you at lunch." Brock said, walking away. 

Spoiler alert: John didnt go to lunch.

He ended up telling the teacher he felt sick so he could go to the nurse.

Luckily, the nurse fell for his very on point acting so he got to go home.

He opened his front door, dragging his stuff behind him and he ignored his mom's questions.

He went to his room, locking his door and putting his stuff down.

He laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thing about how he could at least try to get Smitty back. 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he took it out. 

 

**Brian texted you at 12:30 P.M :**

_Why weren't u at lunch?_

John sighed, texting back 'sick' and he shut off his phone, turning on the side and he closed his eyes. He sighed, falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry :/
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	18. Chapter 18

They next day, John went to school, he thought, hey he was a man he can handle a break up.   
  
Hah, no.   
  
John saw Smitty in the hall. He quickly walked over to him. Smitty sighed when he saw him, “Go to your girlfriend.” He huffed. 

“I need to talk you you.” John mumbled, Smitty rolled his eyes, “What?”

John took Smitty's arm, dragging him away. “Ja- Smitty, I love you, Ava's not my girlfriend and she will never be, you have to believe me, I love you with all my being, I do.”

There goes John saying he could handle a break up.

“Do you? I don't even know if she kissed you, you could be lying straight to me face I wouldn't know. Don't play with my feelings, John.”

“I promise, I'm not, please.” John begged. John didn't want much, he just wanted his boyfriend back. 

Smitty looked at him.

Yeah it stung to see John kiss another person. He didn't know if John was lying, but maybe John wasn't.

Smitty bit his lip, “I'll.. Think about it. But if you're lying to me I swear to God-”

“I'm not, thank you, I swear I didn't want to kiss Ava she's a bitch.” John replied, making Smitty crack a smile. 

“You should probably go to class, don't wanna ruin your grade even more.”

John smiled, “Okay.” He hugged the other male, pulling away and walking to his class. 

Jesus Christ, there goes Smitty's heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sksksksk I didnt go to school today
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okokokk I know I said there would be smut in the first chapter but I change my mind fffuxjcu :)

The next day, let's say Ava was not giving up. She changed her mind, she was getting John one way or another.

She stepped up to Smitty, trying to seem intimidating.

"Hey!" She crossed her arms, Smitty looked over at her

"Aren't you the one who kissed John?" Smitty asked, his multicolored eyes looking at her face to make sure.

She nodded proudly, "Yeah!  _I'm_ his girlfriend, not you." She jabbed her finger into Smitty's chest.

Smitty snorted, "Yeah? Why did he come to me asking for me to date him again, was he cheating on his so called girlfriend?"

Ava stayed quiet for a second, "He- uh- was lying! To see if you still liked him!" 

Smitty smiled, "Okay, so.. If he was, why did he say 'thank you' when I said 'maybe' to his dating proposal."

Ava silently cursed, she stared up at him, her eyes squinting as she looked at him long and hard, "Back up, he loves me!" She shouted. Smitty rolled his eyes, he turned and walked away. Smitty walked over to John, poking his shoulder, John turned, "Mm?"

"Your 'girlfriend' just threatened me." Smitty said, looking behind him to see her. He could see as she perked up, running to John.

"Hey,  _babe,_ give me a kiss?" She puckered her lips, leaning forward. John let out a disgusted noise, pushing her away. "Don't ignore your girlfriend!" She huffed, John laughed.

"Girlfriend? You wish you were my girlfriend, I'm thinking of only liking guys because of you." John turned to Smitty, seeing him smile. Ava scoffed, "Fine! We're breaking up! Bye, I hope you cry over me." She pushed her hair behind her shoulder, turning and walking away. John turned to Smitty.

"So, did you think about the boyfriend thing?" John said hopefully.

Smitty shook his head, "Until I do, we're still broken up, but maybe you'll get your meme boy back." Smitty laughed, poking John on the nose. John moved his eyes to Smitty's finger, watching as it moved away.

"I'll see ya later, John." 

John played with his rings that were on each finger, smiling softly as he watched Smitty go.

Well, John doesn't want to see Smitty go, not now not ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MmMmMMm
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	20. Chapter 20

Smitty bit his lip nervously as he looked around for John. He sighed as he saw him, breathing for a couple of moments before walking over to him.

“John?”

“Mhm? Oh hey.” John smiled, turning away from his locker.

“I- can we talk privately?”

John nodded, letting Smitty drag him away.

“I thought about the whole boyfriend thing.. And my answer..” he stopped for a moment, looking up to see John's worried face. He could tell John was hoping for a yes. Well..

“My answer is yes.” 

John's face lit up, “Really?!”

Smitty nodded happily.

John looked down at Smitty's lips, “Can I kiss you?” Smitty nodded, “Please.” he whispered, wrapping his arms around John's neck as John leaned down, pressing his lips against his own.

Jesus, Smitty missed this.

He missed the way his stomach would swirl with butterflies when John got this close.

He missed how John would wrap his arms around Smitty's waist when he would kiss him.

He missed how John's lips were slightly chapped.

He missed..

John. 

 

Smitty broke away, cursing his need for oxygen. 

“I missed you.” John whispered, a slight smile on his, according to Smitty, amazing, lips. Smitty agreed, pressing another kiss on John's face.

“Lets go to my place after school? No sex.” John let out a laugh, nodding as he hugged Smitty close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back :D
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Homophobia and cussing

John and Smitty got to Smitty's house, walking in hand in hand. Smitty saw his mom look at them, her eyes glancing to their hands and she frowned. She saw him staring at her and she picked up her frown, smiling at him.

Smitty didn't smile back as he took John up to his room. 

They laid on his bed, smiling at eachother.

“You're adorable.” John muttered.

Smitty smiled wider, slapping John's arm lightly. Smitty turned to hear his mom tap on his door, “Jaren?” She called out. 

“Yeah?” he called back, getting up. 

“Come talk with me outside, please.” She said, walking away. 

Smitty sighed, turning to John and pressing a kiss against his head, “I'll be back.” John nodded, letting go of his hand. 

Smitty got up, walking out his door.

“Yeah?” He walked towards his mom.

She grabbed his hand, dragging him out the door, “We need to talk.. About your..  _ Boyfriend.”   _ she said, frowning at the word. 

“What about John..?” He asked.

She sighed, “Break up with him.” she said.

“Wh- What?! No! Mom I just got him back today.” he sputtered. 

“You have to, gays go against the word of God.”

Smitty groaned, “For the last time, if there was a God, they wouldn't be against lgbt people, now can I go back?” 

She shook her head, “If you're not breaking up with him, get out my house.”

“What?” Smitty asked.

“Out,” She said, “Get your stuff and your little gay friend out of here.”

“Mom, please-” Smitty tried to beg.

“Get. Out! This is not an offer its a command.”

Smitty stomped on the ground, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I hate you, you and your Christian sayings!” Smitty said.

He stomped inside, wiping his eyes and he stormed upstairs. 

“Hey, hey, what's wrong?” John asked, getting up.

“My mom is kicking us out.” He mumbled, getting a suitcase.

“What?” John asked.

Smitty sniffled, turning to John. John frowned, hugging his boyfriend, “Its okay.”

Smitty hugged back and he started crying. “I- I thought my mom wa- was over the whole ‘Gay is bad’ thing..” he said, his voice muffled. 

After a while, Smitty stopped shaking and his breath evened out. 

John pulled away after Smitty stopped crying, wiping away the tears on his cheeks. He pressed a kiss against his puffy, red lips, “Go clean up, I'll pack your stuff, okay?” 

Smitty nodded, unwrapping himself from John and he shrugged to his bathroom. 

John sighed, slowly getting angrier by the minute. He stuffed the essentials in the suitcase. He closed it, picking it up and slowly walking to the bathroom. He knocked softly on the door, “Smit? You okay?”

Smitty came out the room, his eyes red.

“Awh, baby..” John mumbled, he dropped the suitcase, wrapping his arms around Smitty and he pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

He pulled away, picking the suitcase back up and he grabbed his hand, “Let's go.” He whispered. Smitty nodded as John lead him out the door. 

They walked through the kitchen, and John looked at Smitty's mom. “Go outside, babe, wait in my car, here are the keys.” John handed them to him and Smitty nodded, grabbing the suitcase and he walked out the door.

“Excuse me?” he asked politely, anger boiling inside of him. 

“Yes?” She asked, turning.

He slapped the sponge out her hand, “You're are heartless bitch, God would never love you. If you weren't a woman I would slap you so hard you would fly to fucking Mexico.” he spat.

She frowned as he walked away. 

He walked out the door, slamming it behind him. He stormed to the car, taking the keys from Smitty. He sighed as he got into the drivers seat, closing the door. 

“Ready?” he asked.

Smitty nodded, “Where are we going?” he asked, his voice cracking.

 

“My house, were people are cold hearted.” he mumbled, pulling the gear stick into reverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> But there needed to be angst :(
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests and my Insta is ka_y_k but I don't post ship stuff on there :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy little chapter to apologize for the angsty one I did yesterday <3
> 
> ~Kay

They pulled up to John's house, John grabbing the suitcase and pulling it to his front door. He unlocked it, pulling it open and he let the younger man go in first. Smitty smiled slightly as he stepped into the cozy house. 

“Go up into my room, I'll tell my mom what happened.” John whispered into Smitty's ear. Smitty nodded, making his way through the house.

“Mom?” he called through the house. He heard something rustle before a voice called back to him, “Yes, John?” his mom replied. 

“C'mere!” he yelled through the house. He heard footsteps come through the kitchen into the living room, “Yes?” his mom said, wiping her hands on her pants. 

She stared at the suitcase for a brief moment before looking back up at her son, “Moving out..?” She asked slowly. John shook his head, laughing a little. “Not until a bit, mom. Anyway, long story short Smitty's mom is a bit- horrible person and he kicked him out,” he pointed to the red object, “That's why there's a suitcase.”

His mom gasped, her smile dropping, “Poor boy, is he staying here?” she asked. 

“Yeah- I mean- if that's okay.” he switched the suitcase into his other hand, fiddling with the handle.

John's mom laughed, “Of course he is! Who ever makes my son happy is always welcome here, girl or guy.”

John let his lips fall into a smile of relief, “Thank you, you're the best.” he hugged her tightly, “See you at dinner.”

 

John pulled the object into his room where his boyfriend laid on one side of the bed, staring at the wall.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked softly, propping the suitcase on the wall and he closed his door. He heard Smitty hum as he turned around to face John. He put his arms out, making grabby hands at John like a baby would a toy. John smiled, kicking his shoes off and he trudged over to him. He wrapped his arms around Smitty, flipping them so Smitty was laying on John. 

Smitty smiled, pressing kisses against John's face. John laughed quietly, “You're so fucking adorable, it's insane.” he whispered.

Smitty giggled, “What did your mom say?” he bit his lip nervously.

John pressed a kiss against Smitty's nose, making Smitty stop biting his lip. “She said yes.” 

Smitty sighed in relief, “Your mom is fucking amazing.” he said.

John nodded, staring into Smitty's blue and red eyes. “Your eyes are so pretty.” he mumbled, making Smitty's cheeks turn slightly red. 

“Thanks.” he replied. 

 

Atleast, for today, Smitty could relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests and my Insta is ka_y_k but I don't post ship stuff on there:)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil' Christmas fic :)
> 
> ~Kay

Smitty sighed, sitting on John's desk chair, spinning around slightly. 

John woke Smitty up this morning to tell him he was going somewhere, but couldn't tell him. 

It was Christmas Eve and he hasn't gotten a gift from anyone so far, not even his friends or his boyfriend. 

He heard his phone buzz from the bed and he hopped off the chair, picking his phone up and he looked at the message.

 

**Johnny <3: ** i got you a present, come to the living room

**Me:** okay :)

 

Smitty put his phone in his pocket, his body buzzing with excitement. He opened his door and he heard John curse quietly as he bumped into something. 

Smitty made his way down, using his phone to navigate through the dark hallway. 

“John?” Smitty whispered, seeing that John wasn't facing him. 

Smitty's smile dropped as he walked over to him, confused why he wasn't answering.

John suddenly turned around, “Merry Christmas!” He said, his smile big.

Smitty sighed, “You scared me, I thought you were like dead, you didn't answer me.” Smitty punched him in the arm softly.

John let out a soft laugh, “Sorry, but I got you a gift.” He said, giving him a wrapped box.

Smitty let out a surprised noise, he walked to sit on the couch and he tore the Christmas paper off. He opened the box, smiling widely as he saw what was in it.

It was a little milk bag plush with eyes like him. 

“Is this saying I'm pale?” Smitty muttered, staring at it.

“No, of course not, but it had red and blue eyes and I thought it was perfect for you,” John wrapped his arm around Smitty, “Do you like it?” he asked. 

Smitty looked at him, pressing a soft kiss on his lips, “Of course.” 

Smitty sat up, throwing the stuff away and he grabbed John's hand, “Come lay with me.” he offered.

John got up too, walking with Smitty and they walked to John's room. 

They laid on the bed, Smitty clutching onto the plushy. 

“Kiss?” John whispered.

Smitty nodded, leaning in and he pressed a kiss against John's lips.

Smitty threw the present into the chair, making sure it didn't fall off and he scooted closer to his boyfriend.

“Were like a old married couple and not two teenagers.” Smitty mumbled.

John laughed, pulling Smitty closer, letting him lay his head on his chest.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays <3
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests and my Insta is ka_y_k but I don't post ship stuff on there:)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be yesterday's chapter but whoops 
> 
> ~Kay

Smitty didn't go to school the day after Christmas for _obvious_ reasons.

 

(aka being his mom disowned him the day before Christmas and he probably ate too much candy)

 

He laid on John's bed, humming softly to a tune he had in mind. He was home alone, John's mom didn't come back from work until seven and John didn't get home until three.

It was currently one and Smitty was hungry but his stomach also felt like if he got up it would physically come out of him. He turned on his side and he looked at the empty spot. Smitty closed his eyes, he turned again before falling asleep.

 

Smitty woke up to someone shaking him, he opened his eyes, squinting as his brain tried to figure out if there was an intruder or not. He blinked a couple times until he fully realised what was going on around him and that the someone wasn't shaking him any more.

He focused his eyes on the person, realising it was just a grinning John as he leaned down to press missing against his face.

Smitty let out a groan, “Noo, ‘t's too early.” he mumbled. He heard John laugh.

“It's only just three, don't push me away.” John replied, pressing more against him despite Smitty's protest.

Smitty hummed “Too early.” he said, looking up at John when he finally stopped.

John pouted, “You don't like my kisses?” he asked.

Smitty shook his head, “No.” he bit his lip, trying to hide his smile.

“Well, no more kisses.” John said, taking his shoes off. He rolled himself onto the bed, turning away from Smitty.

“Nooo, I want kisses,” Smitty said, still half asleep, “Please.” He pressed against John's back, wrapping his arms around him.

John turned, “You like them?” He asked softly.

Smitty nodded, “I want ‘em.”

John smiled, “Okay, but you have to wait first, your stomach has been growling for I don't know how long, lemme get you some food.” John patted Smitty's stomach, pressing a kiss against his cheek before getting up.

 

He soon came back with a sandwich, he placed the plate on the bed, “Here.” John sat down on the bed as he waited for Smitty to eat. He turned the TV on in the meantime as he switched through channels until he found one he liked. He felt Smitty wrap around him, “Kiss?” he asked.

John turned, “Okay.” He pressed his lips against Smitty's as he felt Smitty kiss back instantly.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, and he felt Smitty's hands come to rest on his cheeks.

He only expected this to be a quick kiss, not a peck, but not like this either.

He ended up having to pull away since he did need oxygen to live.

“Love you.” John mumbled.

John could hear Smitty inhale sharply.

He worried his bottom lip, was it too soon?

“I love you too.” Smitty said back, pressing another kiss against John.

John let out a sigh of relief, “You scared me, thought it was too soon.”

Smitty shook his head, pressing his head against John's chest.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both of them slowly drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shrek x Donkey is my only otp. H2ovanoss and krii7y who?

“Fucking, why do my movies suck?” John whispered to himself and he could hear his boyfriend snort on the bed behind him.

“John.” Smitty giggled, making John a little less frustrated at his movie choices, “Yes?” He ended up picking out Deadpool 2, fumbling with the case as he tried to not chip his nail polish.

“I found a fanfiction, it's Shrek x donkey smut.” 

John put the movie in, starting it and his lips perked up into a curious smile, “Donkey x Shrek?” he shuffled his way to the bed, laying next to Smitty.

Smitty nodded, feeling John's hand wrap around his own. 

“Read it.” John said, hearing the movie start in the background. 

Smitty laughed, “What? I'm not reading Shrek porn.” 

John pulled his hand away from Smitty's, making Smitty's smile drop a little, picking back up when John wrapped his arms around Smitty, rubbing his cheek against his boyfriend’s. 

“Pleeasee.” he begged, pushing himself against Smitty. 

Smitty rolled his eyes, his cheeks growing slightly hot, “You're lucky I like you.” he mumbled

He took in a deep breath, clicking on the link.

“‘Yo Shrek, your sw@mps prety h0t can I get in it?” Dunkey aked, shrik cume out his hous, sweeting bullats. ‘Omg so sexi, I can-t conTroll muself.’” Smitty laughed a little as he continued reading, “‘donkeh whut r u doing in me swump.’ Shrok aske-” Smitty stopped himself as he wheezed. 

“Shrok?!” John asked. 

“Shro- Shrok asked. Donkei huumpe d his log, cammimg frum the prassarue- what the fuck is this?” Smitty asked himself, getting off the page and he turned off his phone, turning to John.

“Aww, it was getting to the good part.” John whined. 

Smitty rolled his eyes, “I am the good part.” 

John nodded, pressing a kiss against his neck, “Are you gonna be able to come to school?” he asked.

Smitty nodded, “As long as I have you.” he replied.

“That's gay.” John mumbled.

Smitty snorted, “And sucking my dick isn't? Okay.” He leaned in, kissing him.

Except John's protest of being gay, he kissed back anyway.

“Who's gay now?” Smitty asked.

John poked his nose, “Still you. There is a bi man here and it's me.” He replied.

Smitty snorted, pressing closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	26. Chapter 26

“Jam out with me, baby.” John smiled, turning his phone all the way up as, not so intense, music played from it.

(John's mom and dad went on a little vacation for new years, leaving him alone.

You know what John does with all that power?

He invites his friends over.

Not a party.

Just his friends.)

 

Smitty giggled from his bed, John's group of friends scattered around the house.

 

(Aka only: Jon and Evan, Brian and Brock, and Marcel.)

 

“The music's not even dancing music, it's like.. Something you would listen to at 3 am.” Smitty replies, kicking his feet of the bed.

John faked offence, “Are you saying my music taste is sad?” He slapped his hand across his chest, crossing the room to his boyfriend. 

Smitty shook his head, “No, but you are.” He replied, watching as John stood in front of him. 

John snorted, leaning down, “You know me so well.” he wraps his arm around Smitty, hugging him.

Smitty smiles, pressing kisses against John's face.

“Are you fucking in here- oh God! It's worse!” Marcel yells as he walks into the room. 

“Your bitch ass is just jealous because you ain't got anyone to love.” Smitty says, stopping the love he was pouring on John to look at Marcel. 

He watches as he rolls his eyes, “I sacrificed myself to come up here to say, and I quote Brian,” he clears his throat, “Turn yer fucking music off.” Marcel says in a, horrible, Irish accent.

“Well tell Brian to stop being a bitch.” John replies, in an equally bad, Irish accent. 

Marcel clicks his tongue, giving him a thumbs up as he walks out. 

“Well, lemme turn off the music.” John turns to Smitty, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek before turning to turn off the loud music. 

John turns back around, to see that his boyfriend was gone. 

“Bitch, don't tell me you've jumped out the window, it's too late to get out this relationship.” John looked around the bed, not seeing him. He can hear him laugh though. 

John crouches down, looking under the bed and he saw a face. A very pretty face, he might add.

“Hi.” Smitty whispers.

“Hello.” John lays on his stomach, “Gonna come out?”

Smitty smiles, “I'm gay.”

“Wha- oh. Jesus, not like that.” John laughs.

Smitty nods, rolling out from under the bed.

“How did you even fit under there?” John asks, staring at Smitty as he gets up.

“Are you calling me fat?” 

“No, your body is perfect.” John wraps his arms around Smitty, pressing kisses on him.

“Will you be my new years kiss?” Smitty asks.

John nods, pressing his face into Smitty's hair.

“Gays, come down stairs for the new years thing.” Jon says, peeking his head into the room.

John turns, nodding at the other Jon as he goes back into the living room.

Smitty grabs John's hand, following Jon into the living room. 

Jon sits next to Evan, sitting closer than usual and John can see Evan wrap an arm around his waist but John just smiles and he doesn't ask.

Smitty leans up into John's war though, whispering, “Did- Is Evan's arm around Jon?” he asks.

John nods, “Don't say anything, I don't think they've said they are in a relationship.” he pats his arm.

Smitty nods, sitting down on the couch and John sitting next to him.

 

(Author: I'm too lazy to do the whole countdown and put actions in between so were just gonna skip to the lil gay kiss <3 )

 

As the timer hit zero, so did John's patience on waiting to kiss Smitty.

John turns, pressing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, feeling him snake his arms around John's neck.

John puts his hands on Smitty's cheeks, pulling back. 

“I love you.” Smitty whispers.

“I love you, too.” John smiles, pressing another kiss against his lips as he can hear his friends fake gag behind them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking at my old bbs fics and 2 of them almost have 1000 hits and like what how why
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There's some leg humping in here ;) but no intense smut

(Author: Incase you didn't read the warning, there is some SeXual ConTent in here but not intense smut :) enjoy)

* * *

 

The day Smitty went back to school, it was very stressful.

 

Mostly because of Ava but-- let's just ignore that.

 

Smitty just wanted to curl up in the bed with John and let the world melt away. 

John didn't go to school that day because of some reason Smitty forgot. Smitty walked into the room, letting his backpack slide off his shoulders and land onto the soft carpet. 

“Hey, ba- are you okay?” John's smile dropped as he saw Smitty groan as he flopped onto the bed. 

“You didn't tell me there were tests I would have to make up from the day i wasn't there.” His voice was muffled from the blanket.

John smiled slightly, rubbing his back, “I forgot, I don't know why we even did those- anyway, were there any other problems?” 

“Ava, she was a total bitch but that's all.” Smitty says, propping himself up. 

Smitty sat up, getting closer to John, “Kiss me?”

“You don't need to ask.” John mumbles, tossing his phone on the bedside table and he leaned in to kiss Smitty.

The, supposed to be innocent, kiss started to get more desperate as Smitty pressed closer to John, putting his hands on his cheeks. John's lips started to pull into a smirk as he put his leg in between Smitty's thighs, pressing into his crotch. Smitty let out a noise, letting his hips roll into the contact. Smitty grabbed onto John's hair, pulling lightly, making John groan and press his knee harder. 

Soon, they heard a light knock on the door and they scrambled away from each other as the door opened. 

John's mom peeked into the room.

“Mom! Whatcha need?” John asks nervously, hoping she didn't see the make out session. 

“Oh, well I was just coming in here to say that I bought some donuts if you two want any.” She smiled sweetly, backing out the room, closing the door. 

Smitty let out a loud groan, face planting on the bed. 

John let out a breathy laugh, leaning down to whisper in Smitty's ear, “Make sure to tell me if my mom is home before you make out with me, ‘kay?”

John smiled as he heard Smitty let out a small moan (kinky) at John's whisper.

John got up, making his way to the bathroom as he felt accomplished he made his boyfriend like the way he was. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho you might be wondering how I did this as an middle schooler but don't ask questions
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I wrote this at 4 am so if there's spelling errors just ignore them <3
> 
> -Kay

The next day, when John and Smitty went back to school, John felt like death.

Well, 1. Ava was there and he didn't want to deal with her and 2. No one fucking likes school. 

But at least he has Smitty.

Guess who bothered John most of the day?

Ava.

The person who broke Smitty and John up and John wasn't letting it happen again.

 

“Hi, John!” Ava says, bouncing over to him.

“Jesus fuck- what do you want?” John sighs, closing his locker door, turning towards her. He was done with her shit.

“Well, Valentine's day is coming up, and I was wondering if you were any ones valentine?” She hands him a pink note with a heart on the front and big bolded words that says,  **“MY VALENTINE?”**

John opened it, seeing her cursive handwriting.

“Sorry can't read cursive,” he lies, “I'm also in a relationship.”

Ava groans loudly, “With who? Is it that ugly boy? Again?!” 

“Jesus Christ, how many times do I have to say this- Stop insulting Smitty or I will break your bones and I'm not interested in you.” John speed walks away from her, trying to get to his class as soon as possible. 

 

* * *

 

 

Let's sum up Johns school day: horrible.

Ava was pretty much obsessed with him to whole day, which is nothing new, but the girl’s probably a maniac. 

But hey, at least he had someone who could make him happy, aka, Smitty. Who is probably the happiest person on Earth. And his happiness made John happy so everyone was happy. 

 

John chucked his stuff across the room, laying on the bed. He had to wait for Smitty to get home, since Smitty's mom, who honestly John hated, wanted to talk about Smitty getting kicked out. 

A hour later, Smitty came into his room, sighing loudly. “Is your mom still a bitch?” John asks, making Smitty nod and collapse on him. 

“You're heavier than you look.” John mumbled, putting his phone down and letting Smitty rest his head under his chin. 

“Rude.” Smitty replies.

John smiles, pressing a kiss against the top of Smitty's hair.

“At least you didn't have to deal with Ava half of the day.” John shifts, wrapping his arms around Smitty's form.

Smitty hums, “I'm tired.” 

“Go to sleep then.” 

“No, I want to spend time with you.” Smitty looks up at John, yawning.

“You can spend time with me while you sleep.” John presses his lips against Smitty's forehead.

“Mm, okay. Love you.” He rests his head on John, closing his eyes as he heard a quiet, “Love you too.” before he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm v tired it's almost 4 am why did i have to be a night owl.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests of you want to talk to me :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy boys and a doggo.

Smitty looks out the window of the bedroom, seeing white everywhere and you know what that means.

 

No school.

 

No Ava.

 

No stress.

 

Smitty looked at the bed, seeing John wasn't there and he frowned.

He looked back out to the snow, smiling and turning to get a coat. He searched Johns closet, until he found a big black coat, that was probably too big for him, but if girls can look cute wearing their boyfriend or girlfriends clothes, why can't Smitty?

He went to grab his phone, but he saw a note placed on it.

 

_Went to get you a surprise. If you go outside and see my car, go back in._

_-John <3 _

 

He read it and then hummed to himself. Putting the note in his pocket with his phone. He basically ran out the house and ran into the back yard. He sat down, laying down into the snow. He moved his arms and legs in sync, making a snow angel. He got up, shivering slightly. He was Canadian, he can handle this. He was born in the snow.

He ended up going inside, he heard Johns car anyway.

He peeled off the snowy coat and changed into more comfortable clothes. He sat on Johns bed, waiting for him.

John soon came into the room, holding a box. The box didn't seem light.

“Hi, what's that?” Smitty asked as John set down the box softly and closed the door.

The box was slightly large and had holes poked into it.

“Open it up.” John pressed a kiss against Smitty's temple, watching as Smitty shuffled to the box.

“Will it hurt me?” Smitty looked over at John, who shrugged.

He opened the box and he gasped, smiling brightly.

There was a black puppy in there, with some brown spots on her.

The puppy looked up at him for a second, before wagging her tail and jumping up at him.

“John..” He whispered, looking up at him, “You are an amazing human being, I love you so much.”

John smiled, sitting next to him, “I know.”

“So, what are you gonna name her?” He asks, bumping Smitty's shoulder slightly.

Smitty thought for a moment, looking at the dog and then his smile got larger, “Octavia.”  

John looks at the dog for a moment, then at Smitty, “Y'know, the dog kinda looks like you.”

Smitty looks at the dog, “How?”

“You're both cute.”

“John, you're bad at flirting.”

“Rude!”

“I'm just joking!”

John smiles, turning Smitty's head and he presses a kiss against his lips.

Smitty hums, letting the dog run free and he wraps his arms around John, leaning away.

“Nothing can top you though, you're the best present I've ever gotten.”

“Gross.” John laughs.

Smitty's smile gets impossibly bigger as he leans into John, feeling a body of fluff squeeze into the little gap that separates him and John's body.

There's a little bark as Smitty looks down to see Octavia stick her tongue out slightly, resting herself onto his lap.

“She's fluffy.” John mumbles, petting her head. Smitty does the same, agreeing.

“Not as fluffy as you though.” Smitty replies, putting his fingers in Johns hair to show he was correct.

John hums, leaning in again to press another kiss to Smitty's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had to look up what Octavia looked like and she's the cutest thing-
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Mentions of vomit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didnt know, this story will go on until school ends, so we got a long way to go :)
> 
> -Kay

Smitty coughed, bringing his arm up to his mouth and using his free hand to lightly swat the new puppy away from the bed. 

After he stopped coughing his lungs out, he laid on his back, hearing Octavia run around the room and into the hallway. 

He woke up at two pm feeling like absolute shit and John wasn't there either. 

He sighed, sniffling as he rested his arm on his pounding head.

He didn't know how he got so sick, but he did. Probably because he didn't wear enough when he went outside the previous day. 

John would get home soon, since the school day ended up being shortened by a hour. 

Speaking of John, he heard a car pull up to the house. He sighed again, turning on his side and he stared out the window. He watched as snowflakes fell from the grey sky, the branches on trees swaying lightly from the wind. 

The door to the bedroom creaked open and he heard paws run towards the side where Smitty was. He looked down to see Octavia wagging her tail. He smiled, running his hand over her head. 

“You okay?” He felt the bed dip as John sat on the other side, putting his hand on Smitty's shoulders. 

“Hm? Oh, well I still feel like shit but I'm better.” Smitty turned, leaning into John's hand when he rested it on his head.

“You're hot..” John mumbled, pulling his hand away.

“Thank you.” Smitty looked up to him, snickering when John hit his shoulder lightly.

“No, you're head is burning up, you may have a fever.” John slipped off the bed, going to his bathroom. He brought out a wet rag, motioning for Smitty to get on his back. Smitty obeyed, grunting a little as the cold rag hit his head. “‘S cold..” Smitty murmured. 

“I know, but try to sleep, okay?” John pressed a kiss against Smitty's cheek.

Smitty closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep. 

* * *

  
  


Smitty suddenly hopped up, startling John.

He held his stomach, nausea hitting him like a train. Smitty slapped a hand over his own mouth, getting off the bed and running to the bathroom. He hurriedly turned on the light, leaning over the toilet as he vomited. 

Tears pricked at his eyes as he gagged. He heard John walk behind him, rubbing his back. 

Smitty stopped after a little while, cringing at the taste in his mouth.

“Are you okay?” John asked, watching as Smitty flushed the toilet when he got up. 

Smitty mumbled something, turning to the sink and he brushed his teeth, trying to get the horrid taste out his mouth. 

John stood up from his crouching position, going behind Smitty, “You should be laying down, you might throw up again if you move too much.” He waited until Smitty got done, guiding him to the bed.

John left a kiss on Smitty’s forehead before Smitty fell into the land of dreams. 

He didn't end up getting sick throughout the night, which was nice.

But now John had his boyfriend to help, and John wasn't too good at taking care of sick people, so that is not nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some sick smitty fluff :)
> 
>  
> 
> -Kay

“No, don't leave.” Smitty grabbed at John's hand, trying to keep him back in the bed. 

John frowned, “I'm sorry, but I need to go to school, I literally can't afford to miss another day.” 

“Please.” Smitty smiled as John leaned down towards him.

“Just go back to sleep and I'll be back before you know it, okay? I love you.” John pressed a quick kiss on Smitty's lips, grabbing his stuff and he headed out the door. 

Smitty sighed, turning on his side and he stared at the clock.

 

**7:30 A.M**

 

Smitty squinted his eyes, it was flashing and he didn't like it. He turned again. He looked in front of him, seeing a breathing lump. He sat up a little, petting Octavia.

He leaned back, closing his eyes and he slowly fell asleep. 

 

` ` ` ` `

 

Smitty woke up to someone shaking him and his eyes fluttered open. He narrowed his eyes, looking to see who disturbed his sleep. 

Smitty didn't seem so upset when he saw it was only John.

“What time is it?” Smitty asked, brushing John’s bleached hair out his face.

“Almost two.” John replied, leaning into the touch.

“Wh- aren't you supposed to get out at three.” Smitty took his hands away, resting them on John’s cheeks.

“Don't ask,” John's lips curved up and he presses a kiss to Smitty's head, “Are you hungry?”

Smitty nodded, letting John slip from his arms. 

John went out the room and he came back after a little with a bowl. “Sit up.” he commanded softly. Smitty nodded again, leaning up. He rested against the headrest, closing his eyes. He opened them back up when the warm bowl rested in between his thighs. 

“What is it?” Smitty took the spoon, weaving it through the liquid.

“Soup, it's supposed to make you feel better,” John sat on the opposite side of the bed, “Lemme feel your head.”

Smitty turned to him, closing his eyes when John put his hand on his forehead.

“Still kinda warm..” 

“Is that bad?”

“I mean, you do have a fever, so yeah?” John shrugged, “I'm not an expert.” 

Smitty hummed, eating (drinking?) some of the soup. 

Smitty frowned, “I feel bad..” he leaned in John's shoulder.

“Like vomit bad?” 

Smitty shook his head, “I just feel bad.”

John sighed, “I'm sorry, baby. If I could I would make you 100 times better.”

Smitty hummed, putting the bowl on the bedside table. 

Smitty laid down, “‘M tired.” 

John laid down too, facing him. He scooted closer, pressing kisses on him.

Smitty smiled, “You'll get sick.” 

John shrugged, “I'll get sick for you, then we can suffer together.”

Smitty laughed softly, wrapping his arms around John and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 6 am and I'm tired but i can't sleep :D
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	32. AUTHORS NOTE <3

*whips*

 

Hi

 

I'm Kay

 

I'm the author of this fic

 

You may have noticed the title said “authors note”

 

WoWEWs

 

Anyway

 

I'm taking a lil break 

 

AAA

 

I know

 

U P S E T T I N G 

 

BUT 

 

It won't be for long. I'm starting school in two days so I need to F O C U S on that

 

(and my sisters birthday is today cough cough)

 

So I won't have time to write??

 

(and sally face has completely took over my life like how does it make me cry-)

 

BUTBUTBUTBUTNUTBUT

 

I promise

 

The next chapter

 

Will be good

 

Maybe

 

I haven't planned it out

 

Shit

 

ANYWYA

 

I hope you have a nice day

 

And I love you

 

And if someone ever lets you down

 

Just remember

 

We're all gonna die one day

 

<3

 

-Kay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop I'm back

“Wake up, Smit, you have to take a shower.” John lightly tapped on Smitty’s cheeks, slowly waking him up.

Smitty groaned lightly, opening his eyes.

John smiled, “If you get up, I'll let you take a shower with me.” 

Smitty yawned, nodding and sitting up, motioning for John to get off him. He rubbed his eyes, watching as his boyfriend rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom. Smitty heard the water pour as the shower came on. 

He sighed, peeling himself away from the warm bed. He shivered slightly as cold air hit him, he frowned as he saw the window open. Smitty slammed it shut, still trying to wake himself up.

John peeked his head through the door, his shirt gone, “You coming?” He asked.

Smitty nodded, smiling as he opened the door and walked into the bathroom. 

He silently watched as John stripped his own clothes and got into the shower. 

Smitty shook his head, taking off his own clothes and he stepped in too.

“‘S cold..” Smitty mumbled. 

“You have to wait for the water to warm up, and also, it's not that cold.” John moved Smitty away from the water, blocking most of it with his back. Smitty hummed, letting his head drop to Johns chest.

“Are you still tired?” John asks, letting his hand run through Smitty's hair. Smitty nodded, closing his eyes.

“Well don't fall asleep, we're legit in the shower.” John smiled.

“The waters warm now.” Smitty nods, leaning up and he stepped into the stream of water. He let it roll down his face, sputtering a little as it got in his mouth. He wiped his face, getting some water off. 

“Will you do my hair?” Smitty looks up at John.

John nods, turning to get the shampoo and he gets Smitty out of the stream of water. He puts some in his hand and he sets the bottle down with his hand that has no soap. John rubs his hands slightly before putting them in Smitty's hair. He rubs it in, smiling brightly at the little noises (not like that) Smitty makes. “Rinse your hair out.” John whispers, running his hands under the water to get the remaining soap off. Smitty nods, stepping under the warm water and he covers his face, letting the soap run out of his hair.

“Not to be gay, but you're beautiful.” John says after Smitty uncovers his face. 

“I think you failed on not being gay.” Smitty laughs, taking the conditioner bottle. 

“Mm, okay.” John grabs the shampoo bottle again, rubbing it into his hair like he did to Smitty's. 

He rinses it out and waits for his boyfriend to stop taking all the conditioner. “Jesus fuck, how much do you need?” 

Smitty slaps Johns chest with his hand, letting his other run the soap into his hair.

John does the same, letting Smitty wash his hair out before John.

“Where's the thing, oh.” Smitty mumbles, finding the wash cloth(?)

Smitty puts some body wash on it, rubbing it in it and he started to rub it on his body.

“Why won't you let me wash you?” John whines.

“Because you'll end up trying to make it sexual.” Smitty replies, looking over his shoulder. John sighs loudly, his lips curving up slightly. 

 

(Author is v tired so we're gonna skip to when they get out the shower and dry off.)

 

Smitty puts his clothes on, they stick to his skin slightly as he's still kinda wet and he huffs.  He finally pulls his pants up and he collapses on the bed.

“John. Jooohn.” He calls out.

John gets up on the bed, rolling towards Smitty.

“Cuddle.” Smitty commands softly.

John nods, resting his head on Smitty's head as he wraps his arms around him, falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 12 am so excuse my horrible grammar.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi
> 
> Just a small little chapter for you guys :)
> 
> You all get my uwus
> 
> -kay

John slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep that tried to consume him yet again. 

It took him a moment to process his surroundings, to see where he was. He turned on his side, seeing his boyfriend. He smiled slightly as he took in his sleeping sight.

Smitty's hair was slightly messed up, his mouth slightly open with soft, quiet snores coming out. 

John saw Smitty's eyelids flutter a little as he slowly woke up. 

Smitty peeked at John, sinking further in John's body. 

He looked over Smitty, squinting in discomfort as rays of light hit his eyes.

John looked away from the suns harassment to press a kiss into Smitty's hair.

“Good morning.” He says, his voice muffled by the brown hair. Smitty replies with a little noise, wrapping his arms around John's body.

“Clingy.”

“Shut up.”

“And salty.”

Smitty lightly slaps John on the back, making the older let out a small laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I was gone pretty long, sorry
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> south park is a very good show

Smitty rolled on his side, his eyes opening slowly.

He was a bit surprised when he didn't feel like vomiting. He slowly got up, looking out the window to see snowflakes fall. He smiled slightly, turning his head to see his boyfriend's chest rise slowly, his eyes closed. He hopped off the bed as quietly as he could, going out the door to go into the kitchen.

He didn't see John's mom anywhere and he shrugged to himself, walking over to the cabinet to get a bowl. He poured some cereal in it, jumping slightly as he felt arms wrap around him. He turned his head, huffing when he saw John.

“You scared the living shit out of me, you fuck.” Smitty wriggled out his arms to put the box back up and grab the milk out of the fridge. 

He heard John laugh and he couldn't help but let a grin slip on his face.

“Aw, you didn't make me some cereal.” John rested his head on Smitty’s shoulder, pressing his face into his boyfriend's neck.

Smitty shivered a little, swatting John away, “Because you were asleep.” 

He poured the milk in, putting it back in the fridge after.

John huffed, pressing a kiss against Smitty's cheek anyway.

Smitty grabbed the bowl, turning to walk back to John's room. He sat on the bed when he got in there, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. John sat down next to him, the bed dipping a little as he did. “Can I have some?” He asked, scooting closer.

Smitty nodded, giving John the spoon. 

John happily took it, eating some of the cereal. 

Smitty smiled, pressing himself closer to John, while trying to not tip the bowl over. 

John smiled, resting his head on Smitty's, eating some more of the cereal.

Smitty slapped John's arm, “Hey, I said one spoonful.”

John shrugged, taking another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a snow day today so I thought I'd write this ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	36. Another authors note what the fuck?

Hey gang

 

Anyway yes this is an authors note because I may not update???!?!?!??!?!?!1?1??1!?!?

 

Well tomorrow and over the weekend I will be at my friends house to hang out and work on a book me and my friends are making.

AND i have homework and school stuff I need to work on so my schedule is all over the place.

 

Whoops. 

 

I won't really have time to update so I hope you, the reader, understand 

 

Don't think I like don't love this fic or who ever is reading this because I love everyone

 

Anyway yeayeywysysy

 

Bye bye 

 

-Kay <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA IM BACK
> 
> sorry I know this is short but I sprained my ankle and some dramatic things happened so I had to deal with those things ajdjjdfhjd

John nudged Smitty on the shoulder, “School.”

Smitty sighed loudly, putting the bowl on the bedside table, rolling off the bed.

John grinned, getting off himself and he made his way to his closet. He shrugged his clothes off, putting new ones on him. He turned to see Smitty kicking his legs as he sat on John's computer chair, scrolling through his phone. 

John walked over to him and kicked his leg lightly, making Smitty look up.

“You can go get dressed now.” John pressed a kiss against his boyfriend's cheek, making Smitty smile as he got up to go to the closet. 

John walked into the bathroom and he brushed his teeth, walking back out. He watched as Smitty slipped a short on and he walked behind him. Smitty turned, jumping as he saw John behind him.

“Jesus Christ..” 

John let out a laugh, leaving a chaste kiss against his lips.

“Ready?” John asked.

Smitty nodded, letting his boyfriend take his hand in his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	38. Chapter 38

John drove them to school, and when they got there, they got out the car and John slipped his hand into Smitty's, watching as a smile went up on his face.

He gently swung their hands as they walked to the doors of the school. 

John dragged Smitty into the bathrooms, turning to look at him.

Smitty furrowed his eyebrows, “Bathroom?” 

“This isn't, well and never will be, the most romantic place but-” he stopped to place a kiss on his lips, “I didn't want Ava or someone to interrupt us.”

Smitty grinned, wrapping his arms around John and he pressed his lips against his. 

They shared a few kisses until they had to part and go to class. 

 

* * *

 

“Sup fuckies.” John plopped down in the seat in front of his friends, putting his tray down too.

Brock smiled, “Hi John.”

Brian turned, slamming his hands down on the table, making Jon jump from beside him. “Did you and Smitty get back together?” He asked. 

John popped a fry into his mouth, “Yeah, why?” 

“Why didn't you tell me!” The Irish man whined.

“Oh, oops, thought you knew.” John shrugged, eating another. 

Brian thought for a second, “Oh wait, there was that time you kissed, never mind.”

“Yeah, you fucking dumbass.” John replied, no heat in his voice. 

Brian flipped him off, grinning as he took a sip of his drink. 

John looked over, seeing Evan and Jon in their casual spot, giggling and he swore he saw their hands touch for a moment. 

John looked back, whispering, “Did they get together, did I miss something?” 

Brian nodded, “Yeah, I think they did like Christmas or somethin’.” 

Brock nodded, “I helped them get together.”

“Yeah the ultimate matchmaker mom.” Brian nudged him, a big smile on his face.

Brock laughed, pushing him off.

John squinted before his lips turned into a huge smile, “Are you two dating?” 

“What?! I- No!” Brock quickly replied with Brian awkwardly laughing. Brock lightly hit John, making him laugh at his face.

John shrugged, “Whatever you say.”

 

* * *

 

“Hi.” Smitty mumbled, wrapping his arms around John, putting his face into his back.

“Hi.” John turned his body so he was hugging Smitty, pressing a kiss against the top of his head, “Ready to go?” 

Smitty nodded, looking up and they shared a quick kiss before getting in John's car.

 

* * *

 

John opened the door, “We're home!” he yelled through the house, hearing his mom yell back a hello and a familiar pair of feet run towards him. He closed the door as Smitty laughed as Octavia ran over, jumping on him. 

“Hi.” he said softly, rubbing her ears. 

John looked over, pushing his back pack up on his shoulder and he lightly rubbed his hand over her head. She stuck her tongue out, panting slightly as she jumped off and ran to John's room. 

Smitty ran after her and John sighed, running after him. 

“Damn, you love that dog more than me.” John mumbled, kicking his shoes off and he looked over to see Smitty playing with her. 

“Aw, no, you know I love you.” Smitty replied, petting her one last time before walking over to John.

He wrapped his arms around the tallers shoulders, kissing him. 

John smiled into the kiss, mumbling, “I know, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister asked me if I liked girls and I had to say "idk" becausEIHAVENTCAMEOUTANDITSSCARY
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	39. Chapter 39

Smitty ran into the room with a small bag, giggling, making John look up from his phone. He smiled, looking at his excited boyfriend as he peeled the bag open, “What is that?”

Smitty took out what looked like a star, “They're glow in the light stars. I had them when I was a kid so when I found them at the store I couldn't help myself.” He replied. He walked over to John's, looking up and he threw it up on the ceiling, it sticking instantly. 

John turns off his phone and he put his hand down the bag, picking out one of the smaller ones. He threw it up too, it sticking.

“This is pretty fun.” Smitty mumbled, throwing one of the moon stickers up there. 

“How old are you?” John asked with a laugh.

“16, but with the mind of a 4 year old.” Smitty looked over, stopping to press a kiss to John's lips.

 

* * *

 

“This is pretty creepy.” Smitty scooted closer to John, the lights completely out in John's room, with only the light of the stickers on the ceiling and the moon outside. 

“I'll protect you.” John looked over blindly, letting his head fall on Smitty's.

Smitty laughed quietly, “That's cheesy.”

“You like it.” 

“Shut up.”

It was pretty silent after that, with the only sound being of their soft breathing. 

“They're pretty.” John whispered.

“Not as pretty as  _ you _ .” Smitty whispered back.

“Who's cheesy now?”

“Shh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh why is eVERYONE SO PRETTYSBDNDNFNNF
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	40. Chapter 40

John shook Smitty awake, making him squint and grumble at John. He turned his eyes to the clock.

“What- why is it so early?” Smitty mumbled, peeling his eyes away from the clock.

“You're getting your wisdom teeth out.” John replies, pressing kisses against Smitty's face.

Smitty grins, stopping John's kisses just to press one on his lips.

They stay there for a while before John pulls away, “Get ready.”

Smitty nods, rolling himself out of the bed.

 

XOX

 

They, as in Smitty's mom, John's mom, John and Smitty, walk into the hospital. John's arm snakes around Smitty’s waist and Smitty can practically feel the harsh gaze his mom is giving them. Though, she doesn't say anything. 

His and John's mom end up going up to the front desk, and they go and sit in the waiting area. 

“Your mom looks like an ass.” John whispers.

“I know, I can legit feel the disgust.” 

“I'm sorry you mom is so homophobic.” John presses his lips against Smitty's temple and Smitty smiles softly.

“Are you ready to be high?”

“As long as it distracts me from this world.”

John frowns, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just don't wanna see my mom.”

“Awh, I'm sorry, baby.”

“It's okay, it's not your fault.” Smitty leans into John's side, sighing softly as he closes his eyes.

 

XOX

 

John walks into the office where Smitty is. John looks at his, probably delusional, boyfriend as he stares at the ceiling. His mom follows behind, standing in the back of the room.

“Hi.” Smitty says when John sits in a chair beside the doctors bed. 

“Hey.” 

Smitty giggles for a second, “Can I tell you something?”

John nods.

“You're like,” Smitty thinks for a second, “Pretty. Like supermodel pretty.”

John laughs, “You're supermodel pretty too.”

“Wait- would you date me?” Smitty asks, he puts his wired hand on John's.

“No, I can't.” John replies.

“Awww, why?”

“I'm already dating someone.”

Smitty gasps, “Who?! I can out do them.”

“I'm dating,” John pokes Smitty's nose, “You.”

“Me?! Wow.” Smitty's hands fall off John's arms, “You're my boyfriend?” He asks, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Yep.” John says, popping the ‘P.’

“Wow.”

“When am I going home?”

“Soon.” John replies. 

Smitty giggles again, he looks over at John.

John laughs, “God you're so adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuu my head hurts rip
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil valentines day chapter :)

“Smitty?” John comes into his bedroom, it's dark with only light coming from the Windows. He can see a figure on the bed roll and groan. 

“Yeah?” The figure replies. 

“I got you something.” John says, turning the lights on.

Smitty mumbles a curse, shielding his eyes as John walks over. John has his hands behind his back as he sits on the bed, waiting for Smitty to sit up.

Smitty does, he rubs his eyes for a second and then he sees. 

“What's behind your back?” Smitty tries to look but John keeps moving his hands, and he can hear the object move. Its loud. 

“Close your eyes.” John smiles, shifting the object in his hands.

Smitty nods, obeying and closing his eyes.

“Put your hands out.”

Smitty puts his hands out and when he does he can hear the rattling again and he feels paper. 

“You can open your eyes now.”

He does and he sees them. Roses. All 12 of them. Smitty grins and looks up. 

“You got me roses?” He asks and holds them up softly.

John nods, then he asks softly, “Do you like them.”

Smitty nods, resting them down on the bed and he pulls John too him. He presses his lips against his and he feels John wrap his arms around his waist. 

He suddenly feels panic. He didn't get anything for John.

 

Fuck.

 

John pulls away as soon as he feels his boyfriend freeze. “What's the matter? So you not like them- are you allergic?!” 

Smitty laughs, still in panic mode, “No, no they're perfect and I love them. I- I just didn't get you anything for valentines day..” he whispers the last part.

John grins.

“It’s okay, I'm okay with nothing, I still have you.” 

Smitty laughs and he presses himself against John again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day! I hope you enjoyed yours <3
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know I haven't posted in a while and this is a v short fic but I'm going on a over night school field trip so I won't post Monday or Tuesday sksks

Smitty smiled as the rain patted against the window. He turned to John resting his head on his hand. John looked over, “Why are you staring at me?” he laughed.

Smitty grin got bigger, “You're pretty.”

John's cheeks turned slightly red as he shoved Smitty a little, putting his phone down, “Shuddup.” 

Smitty giggled, “It's true!”

He turned to check the time.

 

2:27 AM

 

Oh well.

 

Smitty sat up, scooting closer to John and he wrapped his arms around John's torso. “What're you doing?” John mumbled, turning and he slipped his arms out of Smitty's hold to wrap his arms around him. 

“Hugging you.”

John hummed, letting Smitty press kisses against his lips.

“I love you.” Smitty mumbled against John's lips.

John smiled into the kiss, pressing closer.

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make he happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's angst in this ;)

_ “John- I- no wait-” _

_ John laughed, a bitter one, one that sounded like hatred. “Fuck off.” he replied, glaring at Smitty for  second before he turned and left. _

_ He was left in darkness as his cries echoed through the room. _

“..it..”

_ Tears _

“..it!”

_ More and more- _

 

“Smit! Jaren! Wake up!”

 

His eyes flung open, his heart beating against his chest and he sat up. 

He looked around, his eyes falling on darkness and then John. His eyes started watering as John frowned, “Are you okay?” 

Smitty shook his head, wiping his eyes as he tried to hold the tears back. 

“Can I touch you?” John whispered, waiting for Smitty's nod before he wrapped his arms around Smitty's waist, pulling him closer. 

Smitty let himself cry as John rocked him back and forth.

It took a couple minutes, but Smitty's crying eventually stopped, turning into sniffles. 

John presses a kiss against Smitty's brown hair, pulling him away softly. He frowned, “Baby..” 

Smitty looked up, his eyes red and puffy. 

John kisses his tear soaked cheeks, hearing Smitty hum. 

“What happened?” John asks, checking the time and seeing it was almost 2 am. 

“Nightmare..” Smitty mumbles, his voice cracking slightly.

“Wanna tell me about it?”

Smitty shakes his head, sighing and he rests his body on John's. 

“I'm sorry..” Smitty apologises, his voice muffled from John's shirt. 

“It's okay, you don't need to apologise.” John replies, pulling Smitty away and he starts to kiss him.

Smitty's lips slightly go up as he kisses back, letting his hands drift up to John's face. Smitty pulls away, letting John give him one last kiss. John smiles, laying back down on the bed, reaching for Smitty.

Smitty took the invitation, laying his body down on John's. 

He smiled, resting his head on John's shoulder.

He closed his eyes, hearing John mutter a “Good night, love you.” before he drifted asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:))


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy times with the boys

Smitty skipped up to John's side, pressing against him as they made their way to his house. John smiled, wrapping his arm around Smitty's shoulders.

Smitty stopped suddenly, making John turn to him with a confused look, “Why'd you stop?”

Smitty grinned, “Squat down.”

John stared at him for a moment before obeying and squatting. Smitty backed up for a moment before jogging towards John and hopping on his back.

John let out an ‘oof’ before steading himself and propping Smitty up right.

Smitty giggled, wrapping his arms around John's neck, trying not to choke him. John felt a pair of lips press against his head as he began to walk back to his house.

He grinned as he felt Smitty go up slightly when John took a step.

 

They soon got to his house and John fiddled with his keys before putting the right one in the door. He opened the door, hearing his mom in the kitchen.

He yelled out to her, informing her that he was home before he went up the stairs, Smitty still on his back. They made their way up, Smitty bumping as they took each step.

John closed his door behind him when they were in his room. Smitty hopped of John's back just to move in front of him and cling on to him from there.

John wrapped his arms under Smitty's bottom, letting Smitty jump up and wrap his legs around John's back.

Smitty laughed quietly as John adjusted him, pressing kisses against his face.

They made their way to their bed, falling on it and John being on top of Smitty.

He rested his weight on his hands, Smitty's legs falling down to John’s sides.

Smitty laughed as they pressed their lips against each others, letting themselves get lost in their own little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back uwu
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in 100 years but now I'm back :)
> 
> This is also I kind of long chapter so yw :')

“Now I have to go see my mom..” Smitty mumbles sadly, John frowning.

“Okay, but if anything happens, call me.” John says, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. Smitty smiles softly, leaning into the touch.

John smiles as Smitty gets out his car. He drives off, letting his boyfriend and his mom have a moment of peace.

 

Smitty sighes, awkwardly knocking on the door.

(Smitty threw away his keys and he thinks about that..

          a lot)

His mom opens the door, smiling.

He walks in, already uncomfortable with his, very homophobic, mom. 

“Let's sit in the kitchen, yeah?” She asks quietly. 

Smitty nods, following her into there. 

They sit down at the dinner table and his mom smiles at him, “Jaren, you know I love you, right?” 

Smitty awkwardly shuffles in his chair, “Um, yeah?” 

“I know you're..  _ gay.. _ ” Her smile falls for a second but it comes right back up, “So. I have decided..”

Smitty crosses his arms, “What?”

“There's this nice girl named Claire, she's the daughter of one my co-workers. I want you to get to know her and then you can maybe break up with that boyfriend of yours.” She links her own hands together, putting them in front of her.

Smitty lets out a confused laugh, “Mom, are you serious?” 

“Yes, being gay goes against God's orders, I love you but I love God too.” 

“Wait, you love God more than your own son!?” Smitty stands up, making his chair make an ugly screeching noise as it slides back. 

“I- that's not what I said..” His mom mumbles.

“Jesus.. Mom.. Why can't you just accept that I don't like Claire and I'm dating a guy,” Smitty pulls out his phone, ready to type in his boyfriend's number, “I don't even know who Claire is!”

“I- I know you don't but- but you're gay! There's a lot of bad things I've seen you do but being gay?! Did I do something wrong?!” She asks loudly. 

Smitty nods, “Yeah, yeah you have. You've officially lost your son.” He replies. He shoves his chair near the desk. He stomps out of her house, hearing his mom call after him several times.

He sniffles, typing in John's number as he wipes his eye.

_ ‘So stupid to cry over this..’  _ He thinks.

He sighs in relief when John picks up.

_ “Yeah?” _

“John? Can you come pick me up.” Smitty asks softly. 

_ “I will. Did something happen? Are you okay. Are you crying?”  _ John asks rapidly, making sure Smitty is okay.

“I'll talk about it when you get here..” 

_ “.. Okay, I'll be there in a bit. I got you food, too. I love you.” _ John replies. 

Smitty smiles at that, “I love you, too.”

 

In maybe 10 minutes, John's car rolls up and Smitty speed walks over, getting in the car as fast as he can. 

“Hi.” John says softly when Smitty closes his door, buckling himself up. Smitty smiles at him, “Hey.”

John takes his hands off the steering wheel, putting his hands on Smitty's cheeks, leaning in for a kiss.

Smitty connects their lips, sighing into the kiss, his hands going on top of John's. 

John pulls away, “You okay?” 

Smitty shakes his head.

John frowns, leaning back in his seat.

Smitty spots the bag of McDonald's, rummaging in it until he finds the fries.

He eats some, lacing his hand with John's. 

“What happened?” John asks, pressing on the gas pedal.

“Well, she told me she loved.. And then started talking about this girl name Claire.” Smitty pops another fry into his mouth, “She talked about how I went against God and I need to date Claire.” 

John frowns, squeezing Smitty's hand.

“I think she loves God more than me..” Smitty mumbles, sniffling.

“I don't the she does..” John looks at him before looking back at the road, “I think she's just trying to-” John cuts himself off. 

“See! You can't even think of an excuse to help her..” 

John stops at the red light and he looks at Smitty.

“Smit, you know your mom loves you. She's your mom for God's sake. I know she's trying to change you and try to make you date some girl-”

“Who I don't know.” Smitty adds.

“- Who you don't know. Just don't let it get to you. There are more people in the world who love you and accept you for you, okay?” John smiles softly, running his thumb on Smitty's cheek, wiping the tears off his face. He pulls back as soon as the light turns green and he starts to drive again. 

Smitty shuffles in the car seat, staring outside the window. 

 

When they get to John's house, He grabs the McDonald's bag, getting out his car and they go into his house. 

Smitty immediately goes into John's room as John goes to talk to his mom. 

John comes in soon after, dropping the bag of food on the end of his bed. “I told my mom you weren't feeling okay..” John whispers. He walks to where Smitty is curled up on his bed, the bed sheets covering his body. 

“You'll be okay, no matter what anyone says, I'll be here, yeah?” 

Smitty turns, his eyes glassy. 

“Its stupid I'm crying over this..” 

“No, it's not. Your mom doesn't accept you for being gay and it hurts.. A lot. It will be okay though.” John pulls him closer, getting under the sheets too. Smitty smiles, resting his head on John's chest.

“I love you..” Smitty mumbles into his chest.

“Love you, too.” John presses a kiss against Smitty's head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I just wrote what I wanted people to say to me when I was writing John comforting Smitty.
> 
> I also feel bad because I bet Smitty's mom irl is really nice and I'm just an asshole lmao but I will have a comeback for her
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3 
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some poorly written but low-key cute fluff

Smitty yawned, rubbing his eyes as he squinted at the dark room.

_ “Too dark to be morning.”  _ He thought as he looked at the clock _. _

He saw the green, flashing letters. 2:36 A.M

He closed his eyes again, listening to the soothing sound of John's heart beat. He opened his eyes again, looking up to stare at his boyfriend. He smiled  as John mumbled something in his sleep. He pressed a light kiss against John's chest before softly rolling off it. 

He took his phone and navigated through the pitch black room. He soon found the door, opening it quietly and he made his way down the stairs. He looked around, seeing no lights on in the living room or kitchen.

He ended up making his way to the kitchen, opening up the cup cabinet. He grabbed one and went to the sink. 

He turned on the tap and he filled his glass with water. He made his way back to the room, jumping when he saw his tired boyfriend staring at him. “Oh, hi.” Smitty whispered. 

“Where were you? I was lonely.” John asked, his voice slightly slurred from sleep. 

Smitty grinned, “I was getting a glass of water.” 

John stumbled his way to Smitty, wrapping his arms around him.

Smitty giggled quietly, hugging John back, making sure not to spill water on him. 

John presses a kiss against Smitty's shoulder. 

“Bed?” Smitty asks. 

John nods, leaning back and he grabs Smitty's hand. They make their way back, Smitty leaving his water on the bedside table and he gets in bed. John pulls Smitty closer, letting his eyes drift shut. Smitty does the same and they both slowly drift into a peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: angst and very slight body hatred but it's just at the beginning like it's barely there

When he got up for school, he was already feeling horrible, probably from the lack of sleep, but Smitty had to power through it, slipping his body away from the warm grasp that was his boyfriend's arm. He looked at the clock to see it was 6am and he sighed, tossing his clothes off as he made his way to the bathroom. 

He took a quick shower, hearing John's alarm from the other room but it was silenced by the sound of the running water.

When Smitty got out and looked in the slightly fogged mirror, his hair sticking to his forehead and the dark circles under his multicolored eyes. He frowned, covering his body with the towel he had in the bathroom and he shivered. He looked away from the mirror, he couldn't stand another minute staring at himself.

He made his way through the bathroom, opening the door and he saw John brushing his hair, Smitty ignored him and walked to the dresser, grabbing a pair of underwear and he slipped them on.

He ended up finding clothes, letting the towel drop to the floor as he slowly put them on. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Hi.” John whispered into Smitty's ear and he nuzzled into Smitty's neck, smelling the body wash that was probably John's.

Smitty didn't respond, and John looked at him, “You okay?” 

Smitty looked back, pulling a soft, small smile as he nodded.

John pulled back, letting Smitty go back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

John did the same and his eyes kept drifting to Smitty as he watched the way his eyes wandered away from the mirror and to the sink. John nudged him with his arm, letting Smitty look up.

John's eyes were covered with concern as Smitty looked away, leaning down to spit out his toothpaste.

He washed out his mouth and wiped it off, silently slipping out the bathroom to probably go and put his shoes on.

John sighed, spitting out his toothpaste too.

* * *

  
  


As soon as Smitty got home, he fell straight into the bed, toeing his shoes off. He felt the bed dip as John sat on it, “Smit? Baby, are you okay?”

Despite feeling like complete and total shit, the pet name made Smitty's heart leap as he looked up, “I don't know..” he replied, his voice cracking from not using it most of the day.

John frowned, kicking his shoes off and he laid down next to Smitty, looking at him, “What's wrong?”

“I dunno, me I guess.” Smitty replied.

“Aw, no.. There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect.” John pulls Smitty closer, pressing his lips against his temple.

“I- I know it's just, I feel bad today.” 

“Mm, but you know there's absolutely nothing wrong with you, right?”

“Yeah but- I don't know- I guess I don't feel it?” 

“Well then I'll let you,” John turns Smitty softly and he gets on top of him, “I'm gonna kiss every part of you I love, okay?”

Smitty looks away, he's cheeks flushing from the position they were in.

John laughs, “Don't worry I'm not gonna kiss your dick or whatever you were thinking.” 

“Fuck off..” Smitty mumbles.

John hums, leaning up to press his lips to Smitty's head.

He leads his lips down to his cheeks, his temple, his neck, his hands, his arms, his everywhere. 

John pulls himself up, letting his last kiss linger on Smitty's lips as Smitty instinctively kisses back, his arms wrapping around John's neck.

“I love you.” Smitty mumbles against John's lips and he can feel him smile.

“I love you, too.” John replies, kissing Smitty harder than before. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just been writing angst lmao sorry but anyway
> 
> THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER :(
> 
> It's almost the end of the school year and this fic ends at the end of the year :(((
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter chapter!

Smitty perks into John's room, seeing how he was cuddled under the bed sheets, his messy, bleached hair laid out on the pillow.

Smitty smiles, looking down in his hands to see the Easter eggs and candy he was holding and when he heard John shuffle in his sleep, he quickly hid them behind his back, navigating himself through the dim room. 

He made his way to the bed, looking down to see as John lightly snored, his head buried into the pillow.

Smitty grinned, leaning down to press a kiss against John's head.

He made sure the candy was completely behind his back before whispering, “John, wake up, I have a surprise for you.” 

Smitty pressed multiple kiss on his boyfriend, leaning back to see as his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he slowly woke up. 

“What? Smit? What time is it?” John asked groggily, his eyes squinting at the figure before him.

“Hmm, it's almost 9 o'clock.” 

John hums, closing his eyes again.

“Don't go back to sleep,” Smitty poles John, “I have something for you.”

“But I'm tired..” John whines.

“Guess we're not getting married, I had the perfect ring too.” Smitty shrugs.

John snorts, “You're not proposing to me.” 

Despite his mind and body yelling at him to lay down and go back to sleep, John lifts himself up and he looks at Smitty.

“Close your eyes.” Smitty grins excitedly, waiting for John to do as he said.

John closes his eyes.

“Put out your hands.”

He puts them out and then suddenly feels what he makes out to be a box and something circular. His eye brows crease in confusion, “Can I open my eyes?”

Smitty nods his head before realising John cant see him, “Oh, yeah, you can.”

John opens them up, looking down in his hand to see a big blue egg with maybe 100 nerds and some other candy. He looks in his left hand, seeing a chocolate bunny in a box and the box being covered in rabbit KitKat bars. 

John grins, looking up to see his boyfriend's face, “You got me candy?”

“Yep, it's Easter so I thought it would be nice to give you some..” Smitty mumbles, his eyes drifting away.

John places the candy beside him on the bed before wrapping his arm around Smitty and he pulls him down on the bed with him, making them both tumble down on the covers.

John peppers kisses on Smitty's face as he hears the other boy giggle. John presses his face into Smitty's neck, “Thank you, I love you.”

Smitty smiles softly, “I love you, too.” he lets himself melt into John's arms, resting his head on the bed below him as he closes his eyes in content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! I hope you enjoy yours <3
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	49. Chapter 49

Smitty sighed as he made it into John's room, said man following close behind him.

The day they just experienced was exhausting, the teachers at their school giving homework, too much, Smitty would add.

He threw his backpack on the floor, plopping himself down on John's bed.

John grinned, placing his own backpack next to Smitty's and he sat down next to his boyfriend, “Stressed?”

Smitty looked over at him and shrugged, “Kinda, I mean, there is a thing called  _ too much _ work.” 

John snorted, scooting closer to Smitty as pressed a kiss against his lips. 

Smitty's lips curved up as he shifted his body, wrapping his arms around John's neck.

John pulled him closer, running his hands up Smitty's waist. 

He wrapped his arms around Smitty's back, pulling him closer, practically putting Smitty on his lap. 

Smitty moved his arms, resting his hands on John's face.

John grinned into the kiss, letting his hands wander further down until it was under Smitty's plump-

“Wait, wait, wait,” Smitty gasped, pulling back.

“What?” John's voice drowned in worry as he pulled his hands back.

“I- I'm not ready for this to go any farther.” Smitty mumbles, looking down.

“Hey, that's fine. We don't have to- we can wait until we are like- I dunno- 30 and have 6 dogs.” 

Smitty laughed softly, his hands still resting on John's cheek, “You think we're gonna still be together at 30?”

John nods, pressing another chaste kiss against Smitty's lips, “Of course, I mean- we've made it this far.” 

Smitty grins, “It's been like 2 months.” 

John nods, his eyes lidded, “Yeah, we've made it this far.”

Smitty looks away for a second before looking back, “You're a goddamn dork, you know that right?”

“Yeah, but you love this ‘goddam dork.’” 

“Hmm, maybe.”

John laughs, about to pull Smitty into another kiss before his phone starts to ring.

“Yeah?” He says when he picks up.

_ “Did I interrupt you fucking your boyfriend?”  _ the person on the other line says, who is Jon.

“The fuck- no, I'm surprised I didn't pick up an accidental call from you and hear a bunch a moaning from Evan fucking  _ you _ .” 

_ “Shut up, asshole.” _

“Hmm, okay, anyway, what do you want?” John mumbles into the phone, feeling Smitty shift in his lap.

_ “There's a carnival and we were wondering if you would wanna come, you can invite Smitty if he wants to come.”  _ Jon says on the other line.

“Okay, I'll ask him, see your ass at school, if you can even walk, I dunno, maybe you like it rough.”

_ “Hey! Me and Evan aren't fucki-” _

John laughs as he ends the call, not hearing the end of Jon's sentence. 

“What was that about?” Smitty mumbles, resting his head on John's shoulder.

“Jon was inviting us to a carnival, do you wanna go?”

“Who all is going?”

“I don't know, Jon and Evan and probably the other guys, if you don't wanna I can say you got sick or somethin’.”

“No, I wanna go.” Smitty says, pressing a kiss against John's cheek.

John smiles, “Wanna take a nap?”

“Sure.” Smitty murmurs against John's cheek.

John pushes Smitty down on the bed lightly, rolling down next to him as he peppers kisses against his neck.

“Hey- stop that tickles! I thought we were supposed to be taking a nap, asshole.” Smitty pours.

“Fiine, we'll take one, you're lucky I love you.”

Smitty grins softly, wrapping his arms around John, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! You thought there was going to be smut?? You're funny, sit the fuck down. 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Does anyone remember smut being called lemons because same
> 
> The good ol' days of wattpad
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnival time boys

John walks into his bedroom where Smitty was bent over, tying his shoelaces.

They were about to head to the carnival, but once a knock came to the door and his mom informed him that someone came for Smitty, their plan was a bit delayed.

He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms. “Smit?”

“Hmm? Oh hey John.” Smitty grins as he gets done tying his shoe, standing up and he makes his way to John.

“Your- your dad is here.” 

“My dad?”

“Yeah, he said he wanted to talk to you since, yknow, your mom is-” 

“Yeah my mom sucks but is he gonna yell at me like her?” Smitty asks, crossing his arms as he looks down at the floor.

“I don't know, but if he does just know I'm here for you and I think you're absolutely perfect, okay?” John mumbles, pressing a kiss against Smitty's forehead when he looks up.

Smitty smiles softly, nodding as he swerves past John and makes his way down to the front door.

He opens it, peeking out the see his dad.

“Dad?” Smitty whispers, stepping outside and he closes the door behind him.

He can see in his dad's car his mom is there, her arms crossed as she looks down in to her lap.

“Oh! Hey Jaren,” his dad smiles, “I just want to talk to you about, uh, you being gay.”

“Jesus,” Smitty groans, “Are you gonna yell at me like mom?”

His dad shakes his head, “I know you're mom disapproves of you and your boyfriend, that doesn't mean I agree.”

“What?”

“Listen, your mom grew up in a very Christian household and she learned what was right and what was wrong,” his dad looks back to the car before looking at Smitty, “It's gonna take her a while to get used to you being gay, I mean, she had your whole life planned out before you were even born.”

Smitty looks down at the wooden boards that make the porch, “I know.” he replies softly.

“I promise though, she doesn't hate you or John. She loves you and your her son. Just- let her warm up to it.” 

Smitty nods, “Thanks dad.” 

“Also, I could care less who you're dating so don't worry about my opinion.” he says and a huge grin shifts on his face, “I was told you had to go to a carnival today so have fun, yeah?”

Smitty nods, he smiles and envelopes his dad into a hug, “Tell mom I don't hate her..”

His dad nods, “Well, I'll see you, kiddo.” his dad puts a hand in Smitty's hair, ruffling it before pulling back and going to his car. 

Smitty sighs, turning around and he goes back inside the house.

 

* * *

 

 

“John, you know you don't have to get me something, right?”

John laughs, “Really? You're my boyfriend and I would rather you not get mad in the future for me  _ not _ getting you something.” 

Smitty sighs and looks around.

They ended up losing Evan and Jon in the process of them walking around. He stands next to John as he sticks his tongue out a bit, aiming to knock down the bottles with the baseballs. 

The worker crossed his arms as he waited for John to finish. Once he did he congratulated him, letting him choose one of the stuffed animals.

John ended up getting Smitty a big, blue bear with a blue heart in its hands.

Smitty grinned as he hugged it to his chest, one of his hands moving to link with John's. 

“Can we go get funnel cake?”

“It depends, can we do the Ferris Wheel after?” John replied, looking down at Smitty.

Smitty snorts, “Are you gonna kiss me at the top or something?” 

“Mm, maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really happy honestly and yeet :)
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	51. End <3

Smitty smiled ear to ear as he walked out his school, staring at it for a moment before walking away, jogging to his boyfriend's car.

 

It was the end of the year, having finished all their tests and having finished the year, he was just glad it was summer and all he had to worry about is getting in to a college.

 

Smitty's grin got impossibly bigger as he saw a guy with bleached hair, on his phone standing on his phone.

_ His  _ guy.

Smitty ran towards him, crashing into his back as he wrapped his arms around John, pressing his smile into John's T-Shirt.

“Hi.” John laughed, twisting his body so he could hug Smitty. 

“Hi.” Smitty replied, muffled by the cloth.

John smiled softly, running his ringed fingers through Smitty's hair. 

“Why're you so happy?”

“I mean, the school year is finished and I get to spend my summer with,” Smitty looked up, pressing his finger into John's chest, “ _ you. _ ”

John feels butterflies flutter in his stomach as he stares at Smitty, he presses a kiss to his head, Smitty feeling his smile against his forehead. 

“I love you,” John mumbles, grinning softly at his boyfriend.

“I love you, too,” Smitty presses his hands against John's cheeks, “ _ Very _ much.” 

Smitty pulls John’s face down, pressing a kiss against his lips.

They linger there for a moment before an Irish voice cuts them off, “Jesus, you two are acting like an old married couple, it's disgusting.”

Smitty and John pull away from each other, looking behind them.

Their friends are there, with Jon, Evan, Brian and Brock.

Despite what he said, Brian had a big grin as he watched the couple, “Are we gonna go or no?”

“Fine, let's go, assholes.” John says, grabbing one of Smitty's fallen hands, lacing their fingers together.

They get in the car and drive off to John's house.

 

It was the end of the year, beginning of summer and Smitty couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it ends uwu
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit :))
> 
> Probably my longest multi chapter fic and I really enjoyed writing little stories about it :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have an amazing day and an amazing life!
> 
> Love ya <3
> 
> -Kay


End file.
